DS9- The Other Side of Nowhere
by ywkls
Summary: Set immediately before the sixth season episode, "The Sound of Her Voice." Involves crossovers with TV, Novels and other Fan Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The cool wind from the streets blew into his window, refreshing him after a long day walking thru the town; looking for someone who would give him a chance to tell his stories. It was a good thing I got out of that joint when I did, Benny Russell mused, recalling his stay at a psychiatric hospital just the year before. For a time, his doctors had been uncooperative; refusing to let him write. Only after he'd assaulted them had they realized what it meant to him. He wasn't obsessed; he was firmly grounded in reality. And whether or not everybody else liked it, things were going to change. Nothing ever stays the same, Benny mused, sitting down at his typewriter and examining the pile of paper ready for his work to begin.

His last manuscript had been accepted for consideration by a man who'd advanced him a hundred dollars towards any profit he might make on the sale. If I want to keep him interested, to see that I'm not just an amateur; I have to think of something to top that last one, he thought, considering his options. So what happens after Sisko seals the red wormhole? Could it have been opened again? And how exactly did Gul Dukat learn about the power of the Kosst Amojan? All questions worth answering, he decided, sliding the first page into the machine.

With any luck, he'd finish his efforts before the year was over. Even if his first novel was a hit, Benny couldn't live on that forever. _Somewhere out on the edge of space_ , he wrote, _a series of unusual events was about to begin which would mean life and death to the inhabitants of a space station that was all that stood between chaos and order…_

Chapter I

The dry crackling winds weren't exactly pleasant to the ear, nor was the all-pervasive heat something which everyone would have found to be accommodating. But for Gul Dukat, these were many of the more familiar features of his home. In the time since his return to Cardassia, he had managed to conquer the mental illness which had afflicted him following the tragic loss of his daughter. And we all know who was the cause of that, don't we? he mused, recalling all too well the tragic day when his plans for leading the combined alliance of the Dominion and Cardassian Empires to victory against the Federation seemed to go up in smoke along with Ziyal.

Sisko had convinced those infernal prophets to intervene and prevented the arrival of the reinforcements he'd so badly needed. Instead, his people had been driven back; reduced to cowering in their homes while elsewhere the war raged on. Now, even the Romulans had turned against them; blaming their agents for the death of one of their Senators. Will the tide never turn in our favor? he wondered, knowing that his long incapacity prevented him from interfering in matters. "It does seem bleak, does it not?" a calm voice interjected and he spun about to find an aged man regarding him. The interloper did not have the gray skin of a Cardassian, but his robe obscured his head and any other features which might have revealed his species. At least it isn't a Founder or Bajoran, Dukat thought.

"I'm not used to having my thoughts criticized, stranger. There are few I find qualified to do so," he replied. "I would think you might prove more grateful to your benefactor," the man stated. "And what exactly do I owe you thanks for?" Dukat asked. "Your sanity, for one," the stranger answered. "You were one of my physicians?" the Cardassian questioned, not recalling the face from his long convalescence. Of course, he might have grown the beard since then, he conceded. "In a manner of speaking. I gave you the stability you needed to set your mind in order. That was necessary for the task you have yet to complete," the robed figure proclaimed. "You speak in riddles. No one knows what tomorrow will bring," Dukat countered. "Even a person who has been there?" the man retorted.

"You are a time traveler?" he guessed. "If I was, why would I tell you? There are those who might consider that interference with the natural course of events. Or, it could prove that it was necessary for me to have this conversation to create later circumstances that would be ultimately beneficial," the stranger declared. "What do you want with me? Get to the point!" the Cardassian demanded. "There is an artifact being held by your government which has the power to utterly defeat the Bajoran Prophets and turn the tide in this conflict," the interloper remarked. "If that is the case, why hasn't anyone used it?" Dukat asked.

"Perhaps they don't know how. Or it may be that no one believes it will do anything. But I am certain that the outcome will be quite different than they expect. Once you have its power, all you will need to do is contact one of the Orbs… the Orb of Contemplation. When you have done that, everything which you seek to accomplish shall take place. Your people shall be restored and throw off the shackles of the Dominion. More to the point, Sisko will die," the man informed him. He nodded, envisioning that moment so long delayed; in his mind's eye. Justice would at last be served, he thought. "What of the Federation? Will we rule over them at last?" the Cardassian inquired. "Let us just say that you will have to determine the outcome there on your own. There are far too many variables for me to predict the end without knowing all of the steps along the way," the stranger responded.

"And what is this relic? How do I use it?" Dukat wondered. "It is called the Kosst Amojan. You must recite a specific phrase in Bajoran, then break it in two. Once you have done so, you will bear the power of the Prophets' mortal enemies; the Pah-wraiths. You will have enhanced strength and the ability to incinerate a target merely by focusing your willpower. Reaching your goal should be quite easy for you," the robed figure observed. "And suppose that they simply won't give this item to me? Damar and Weyoun haven't exactly proven friendly since my recovery," he reasoned. "Then it may be that you will have to seize it for yourself. At this moment, it is being held in the Chin'toka system," the man related.

The Cardassian frowned, then said, "It seems odd that such a thing would be located so far from here; especially since that area is strategically important to our defenses." "It is your choice as to whether or not you wish to believe me. However, I believe you will find that your government has recently deployed a large quantity of orbital weapons platforms to that area recently; while relocating many of your ships to other regions. These facts should make it easier for you to go there, if that is your desire," the stranger informed him. "Why are you doing this? What is your motive? How do I know that anything you've told me is true?" Dukat demanded. In answer, the robed man lowered his hood; revealing the distinctive points to his ears. Now that his face was clearly visible, he realized that it was somehow familiar to him.

"Tell me, Skrain Dukat; would a Vulcan do this unless there was an eminently logical reason behind his actions?" the alien asked. "I suppose not. And I can't see how giving me something which will help to win this war can benefit the Federation. But you could be lying about that. No, don't bother to deny it," the Cardassian advised, then went on, "Your people are quite capable of deception, if it suits their purposes. But why should I go personally? Even if Damar and Weyoun found my suggestion to be completely outlandish, what harm would there be in indulging me? After all, they might win because of this information."

"This data is not privileged. I have good reason to believe that spies from the Federation know that I will pass it along to you. Within a day, maybe two; they will launch a covert mission from Deep Space Nine. If they reach Chin'toka first, then you won't be able to succeed. Therefore, delay is not advisable," the Vulcan related. "Or it might be, to see who they send. And given their actions in the past; I'm willing to be that will be my old friend, Benjamin Sisko," Dukat mused. "Which will give you a chance to avenge your daughter's life," the alien added. "You certainly know a great deal about me. But you haven't answered my question? What is your motive?" Skrain demanded. "I seek nothing less than a means of saving my people from destruction," the man answered. "And betraying the Federation is going to do that?" he countered.

"Not today, or tomorrow; but very soon… the loss of Vulcan is inevitable. Unless those who will bring it about are destroyed," the stranger told him. "Whereas letting us prosper keeps them alive," the Cardassian remarked. "Your conclusion is correct. I would not hesitate more than a day or two. By then, events will have been set in motion and you will not be able to prevent something you most definitely wish to avoid," the Vulcan concluded. "There is something else you can do, to convince me of your story," Dukat suggested, then elaborated, "Perform a mind-meld. Allow me to see your thoughts. If what you say is true, then such contact won't matter in the long run. Either I listen to your words, or Sisko gets this artifact first. What do you have to lose?"

The alien seemed to hesitate, then nodded and stepped to his side. The stranger's fingers went to the Cardassian's face, finding certain spots with ease. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts…" the man whispered, as the first hints of connection grew between them. The touch felt familiar to him, confirming at least part of the alien's account. But is the rest true as well? he wondered, attempting to look deeper. He saw the barren soil of Vulcan as seen from space, watched as the world seemed to implode; then vanish in a flash of light.

Then they broke free and the alien said, "Now you see what I seek to prevent. The events which cause this to happen are yet to come. By acting now, we can prevent them." Skrain Dukat nodded, then regarded the interloper with new understanding as he stated, "You feel responsible for their deaths." "In a way, I was," the stranger told him. "Why have you kept your identity from me? Didn't you know that would only cause further doubt?" he asked. The Vulcan sighed, then declared, "My name… is Spock."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

The air seemed to be filled with the smell of latinum and it didn't take a genius to understand why, Julian Bashir thought as he entered Quark's bar and noted that several of the patrons were just leaving after attempting and failing to win a round of dabo and he heard the Ferengi stating, "Tough luck, my friends. Be sure to return tomorrow! I understand that the chances of success are much better!" He sat down at the bar, eyeing the bartender as he asked, "Does anyone really buy that line?" "I'm still in business, aren't I? Besides, there's a first time for everything," Quark countered as he returned to serving drinks and asked, "Was there something wrong with the replimat today or is this the end of your shift?"

"I would think that you had my schedule memorized by now," the doctor answered. "With the war on, sometimes I never even know when I'm going to be here," his host replied. "One raktajino, if you please," Bashir directed. "Not up for a night on the Promenade, eh?" the Ferengi commented and went off to get him a glass while Julian took a moment to cast his eyes over the lively atmosphere. Despite the fact that they had been at war with the Dominion for quite some time, the people onboard Deep Space Nine still tried to go about their daily lives and at times… came here to get away from it all.

Julian often did the same and considering everything that was currently happening, he knew that his raktajino would probably hit the spot. As he gazed out at the crowd, he spotted a dark brown haired man who looked oddly familiar sitting alone at one of the booths with his back to the bar. Frowning, Bashir took his cup from Quark and walked over to the table.

"Sloan," he said in an icy tone, recognizing the other instantly. The man didn't even bother to look up as he sat down and then Julian asked, "What are you doing here?" "Doctor Bashir, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Sloan asked with a smile to indicate he was apparently expecting to run into him here. "I wouldn't qualify us as anything of the sort," he answered evenly and wondered just what the shadowy Sector 31 operative was doing on Deep Space Nine.

Obviously nothing but trouble, Bashir thought as Sloan sipped his drink. "Nevertheless, it is very good to see you again. I was just talking to some of my superiors back on Earth about you. You know the job is yours should you ever change your mind," he commented. "Is that why you're here?" Bashir asked. "Who's to say I'm here to conduct business at all? From what I understand of this establishment, you're supposed to leave your worries at the door. Although I think quite a few people here leave with more than they entered with," Sloan commented.

Bashir reluctantly nodded in agreement with that, but then stated, "I don't believe for a second you're just passing thru. So either you can tell me why you're here or I'll make sure everyone knows who you are. I'm certain that there are people here right now who'd like to have some rather unpleasant words with a covert operative such as yourself."

"Doctor, I'm astonished to hear that you feel that way," the mysterious man commented as he finished his drink and then remarked, "Sector 31 doesn't need someone like you in its ranks if that's the way you view things." Bashir glared at him for a moment and Sloan laughed before commenting, "When are you ever going to learn that you and I are on the same side, doctor? True we may have different means of reaching the same goal, but in the end… you will know it has been wise to listen to me." "So far you've said nothing to interest me," the doctor replied.

"You've done nothing to warrant my trust!" Luther remarked and then stated, "Besides, you haven't even heard what I have to offer." "If you truly had something vital to share that would benefit us in our efforts, you would head straight to Starfleet; not waste your time here," Bashir pointed out. "There is no way I will allow those aging politicians to sit around and debate matters, my dear friend. The avenues of diplomacy have long been exhausted. Which is precisely why I came to you. You are influential here, people listen to you. If you were to relay the information I have to Captain Sisko, I am certain he would listen," Sloan answered.

"Enough with your riddles," Julian said with a sigh. Two other patrons sitting nearby got up to leave and his mysterious comrade remained silent until they had departed to reply, "We have received word of some unusual activities of the war criminal, Gul Dukat." Bashir tried his best to hide his surprise, recalling that it had been several months since they'd heard of what had become of the former Cardassian commander following his return to his home. "I see that I have your attention," Sloan said with a smirk and then added, "See this is why you should learn never to make assumptions until you have all the facts." "Unfortunately, you rarely give me any," Bashir commented dryly.

"It is true that I cannot name any source to prove that what I am saying is factual. But know this; Gul Dukat is soon to come into possession of a powerful artifact which if he obtains could cause the tides of war to turn in his favor," the dark haired man replied. "What sort of artifact? One of the Orbs of the Prophets?" he wondered. "Let's just say that something of the sort were to fall into the Cardassian's hands. Wouldn't that mean disaster for the Federation?" Sloan answered and then added, "As soon as we received word of this, I was told to come here and request Sisko's assistance in a covert operation. However, the Captain doesn't know me and I prefer to keep it that way. You do, therefore… you're the one who's going to convince him."

"Thus giving me all the burden and letting you off the hook," he said dryly. "Nothing of the sort, I assure you! You will have my full support in this undertaking. As a matter of fact, I can give you a sample of what I have to offer by identifying key members of Sector 31 who are currently stationed here on Deep Space Nine," Luther stated. "While also serving whatever agenda you've got in mind," the doctor remarked. "Seems to me you can't stand to lose; can you, Bashir?" the operative said as he rose, patted the doctor on the shoulder and then whispered, "Whether or not you chose to accept this mission will also come into play in the future, doctor. Remember that I have the power to dispose of both you and Sisko at any time and place of my choosing. View it as a privilege that you are considered worthy of such a venture."

"Wait," Julian said as he stood up and followed Sloan outside Quark's. "How do I know if the list of operatives you give me is real or not?" he asked. "You don't," Luther said with a smile and then added, "But that's just part of the challenge, am I right? Just make certain that you get to the Chin'toka system before he does." Sloan chuckled and then walked off toward another section of the Promenade and Bashir sighed deeply, knowing that the only option he had would be to present this information to the Captain. He knew from dealings with Sloan and Sector 31 before that the group would go to extremes to protect the Federation and its people, but something about this seemed different.

He had no idea what ulterior motive Luther Sloan had, but he was certain that nothing good would happen if the rumor was true and Gul Dukat was actively pursuing something which could give Cardassia strength. The last thing we need right now is this, especially when we're close to convincing Starfleet of launching a strike on Cardassia Prime, he thought grimly. He made his way toward Benjamin's chambers and once there he wasn't surprised to find his friend reading over the latest reports from the Romulans. "Julian, come in; I need something to get off my mind about the war," Ben said with a smirk. The doctor sighed and said, "Then I'm sorry to say my visit is ill-timed." "What's wrong?" Sisko asked.

"I spotted Sloan at Quark's, had a little chat with him. You aren't going to like what he had to say," Bashir answered and then briefly summed up the message Sector 31 had to relay. Sisko's eyes narrowed as he closed down the program and then remarked, "We have no way of knowing whether or not this is a trap." "As I've explained in my previous report, often Sector 31 doesn't become involved unless they believe there is an imminent threat to Starfleet and our way of life. Whatever Sloan's motive is, we can't just sit here and do nothing," the doctor stated. "It would be foolish to head straight into Dominion space though, especially without Starfleet's approval," Sisko remarked.

"I'm sorry to dampen your day, sir," the doctor replied. "I suppose when you're at war, nothing good ever happens," Ben concluded and then sighed and said, "Obviously, we're going to have to do something about this and soon. According to your source; we don't have time to get approval from Starfleet." "Once again, as you said; it could merely be a lure to get rid of you or both of us. We both know that your push for an offensive front against the Dominion isn't precisely favored back on Earth," Bashir stated. "Not yet," Sisko agreed and then nodded and said, "All right, be in the war room in an hour and I'll have gathered everyone so that we can discuss our options."

Bashir nodded and then left the Captain's quarters, feeling as if the weight of the Alpha Quadrant was now on his shoulders. He made his way to his personal quarters and as he stepped inside, he said, "Computer, check latest messages." "Downloading," the reply came and he sat down at the monitor and waited to see if Sloan was true to his word. Much to his surprise, the list had been sent an hour before his meeting with the Sector 31 agent. So he was planning to give it to me either way? That didn't seem like something Sloan would do. Or was he completely confident that I'd accept his offer, Julian mused.

He wrote a few names down and then said, "Computer, check medical charts of the following individuals. Xavier Matthews, Rosa Parker, Lincoln Colton." "No known medical records exist for those patients," the reply came. "Can you check and see how long they've been on the station?" he asked. "Transfer order deleted prior to Cardassian occupation on Stardate 50975.2," the computer answered. Julian frowned, since those events had happened well over a year before. Of course, those were hectic days, he thought, Sloan could have easily altered the records in order to convince me they'd been here for a long time.

"Computer, schedule routine physicals for the people on this list at random intervals," he ordered. There was a soft sound of compliance and then in a few moments the computer had come up with a feasible list where none of these individuals would come in contact with one another. Even if Sisko chooses not to act on the information Sloan gave us concerning Dukat; this will definitely help us in making sure no one is undermining the Federation, he thought. The question was… why was Sector 31 trying desperately to stop the Cardassians and would happen if the Captain didn't act right away? For some reason, Julian found he was unwilling to dwell on the subject for very long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

The cold, utilitarian interior of the war room was a reminder of the long years of struggle to preserve the Federation against the relentless strength of the Dominion. Benjamin Sisko had lost track of the number of times he'd visited the chamber, whether to confer with his staff and allies or to simply examine the listings of those lost in battle. He had taken great risks in order to preserve his way of life, crossed lines he had never contemplated before; yet the Captain knew that he would do the same again if given an opportunity. The doors opened, admitting his senior staff.

Given what Doctor Bashir had related to him, Ben suspected that there could be no hesitation regarding the course which they had to take. The only question was, who would go and who would stay? "Before we begin, I must warn you that this conference is highly confidential," Sisko stated, then added, "No one is authorized to discuss this with Starfleet Command or the Bajoran government." "Sounds rather suspicious to me," Odo commented, crossing his arms. "We have to be cautious in this matter, Constable. I've received word of an imminent threat which may soon shift the course of battle in favor of the Dominion. Unfortunately, the source of this warning is highly untrustworthy. And if they're right, then failure to act can only have negative consequences," the Captain went on.

"It is unwise to rush into battle without knowing the nature of your opponent or his possible strategies. You may find yourself trapped," Worf warned. "Nevertheless, we have an obligation to confirm whether or not this information is valid. I will need three volunteers for the mission. Doctor Bashir has already offered his services. Who else is coming along?" Ben inquired. "Captain, you aren't thinking about going, are you?" Kira wondered. "My place is here. My absence might arouse suspicion. Mister Worf will have to remain as well, due to the difficulties in disguising Klingons," Sisko explained.

"We could portray ourselves as prisoners of war," Jadzia suggested. "If we still had a means of disguising ourselves as agents of the Dominion, that might work," Julian pointed out. "What about a Starfleet vessel, overrun by Jem'Hadar? That's happened to us before," O'Brien suggested. "Except for the fact that we're fresh out of Jem'Hadar," Nerys reminded him. "That just leaves getting past their defenses undetected and masquerading as citizens of the Dominion," Dax proclaimed.

"There is another alternative," the Constable interjected, then went on, "To outsiders, one Founder is much like another. My people could identify me by sight, but others would have more difficulty in distinguishing the difference. I claim that I had posed as a Cardassian escapee seeking to rejoin my people in their time of need. Once we land, I should be able to get the local Jem'Hadar and Vorta to listen to me if there are no Founders in the vicinity." "And since we might need an expert in Cardassian technology, that means enlisting the services of Mister Garak," Ben observed, even though his last collaboration with the former spy had turned out less successfully than he'd hoped.

"In that case, I'd like to volunteer to take command," Jadzia put in. "Accepted, Old Man. I'll brief you on the details later. In the meantime, I need to have a word with Mister Garak," Sisko observed. His colleagues filed out and he stood alone in the war room, not looking forward to the conversation he was about to have; but knowing that I was inevitable. He moved towards the doorway…

What do I write next? _Benny mused, rising from his chair and moving to the kitchen; where he got himself a drink._ Maybe, Sisko should get some sort of warning _, Benny decided, moving back to his seat and starting to type._ The strange vision faded, but he didn't find himself in the familiar corridors of Deep Space Nine. All around him, fires raged; the dying embers of a day Benjamin knew he would never forget. This is when Jennifer died, he thought, watching in strange fascination as his earlier self ran past towards the room in which his wife lay. Just then, a figure stepped around him and even though it looked like his son; he knew it was one of the Prophets.

"This is linear," Jake told him, gesturing towards the inferno. "Why have you brought me here?" he inquired. From behind the desk where he'd been regarding the starry expanse, Jean-Luc Picard turned to face him as he replied, "This is what was." "The day I took command. When I first met you," Sisko remarked. Julian was standing in the war room, pointing to a diagram of the Chin'toka system as he stated, "This is what is." "This mission is important, isn't it? Are you telling me that I should go on it?" the Captain wondered. Worf looked up from the medical bed where Jadzia lay and replied, "This is what will be."

"You mean if I stay behind, something terrible may happen," he said. Gul Dukat grappled with him as they fell, the air rushing past him as the Cardassian attempted to throttle him. His adversary bellowed, "This is what must be!" "What should I do? You can't expect me to risk my life based on vague hints!" Ben protested. Overhead, a reddish orb seemed to collapse; then there was a flash of light and it vanished. He looked about at the icy landscape, then noted a cloaked figure approaching him. The stranger reached the top of the hill and threw back his hood and Sisko realized with a start that except for the glasses which he wore, the face was his own.

"This is what might be," Benny Russell told him. "You mean, reality isn't always what we assume. Things could have turned out differently. By going one way, certain things will occur. But if we change our mind, then so will the outcome. Is this one of those occasions?" the Captain wondered. The air shimmered with strange energy, as below him his son and Major Kira faced off against one another. "You must choose the path," Jake called out, while Nerys added, "You are the Emissary."

Now what's that supposed to mean? _Benny thought, perturbed that he'd written himself into a corner, S_ isko has known for years about the role he's supposed to play. He's seen evidence that these creatures know what the future holds. "You must find what you were meant to be. You must know who you might have been. You must make what you will become," Benny told him, smiling faintly, before turning to walk back down the hill. Before he could ask anything else, he found himself on Deep Space Nine once more. As with his previous encounters with the Prophets, this one seemed to have lasted no longer than a few moments.

Obviously, my decision to stay here is an important one. But going to Chin'toka will be fraught with danger. Too many people in the Dominion know me by sight, Benjamin considered. Deciding that there was one person aboard who might be able to give him further insight, he headed to the nearest lift and used it to reach the habitat ring. There, Sisko took a moment to compose his thoughts before moving to the door and ringing the chime. "Come in," a voice called out, then he stepped thru to find Kira regarding him inquisitively. "I thought you were meeting with Garak," she remarked. "The Prophets changed my mind," he replied. "You had a vision," Nerys stated.

"Yes… but it was very confusing. I think they were trying to tell me that this trip is far more critical than I imagined. That my presence or absence could shift our affairs in one way or another. And since up to then I had chosen to stay behind…" Ben trailed off, leaving the implication clear to her. "What do you want me to tell Starfleet?" Kira inquired. "Hopefully, I won't be gone long enough for you to have to say anything. But just in case, I'll leave a message that explains where I've gone and why I feel that there were no other options. That should absolve you of any negative consequences which arise from my actions," Sisko said.

"Do you still intend to take Jadzia along? Because we could use her help here if not and it will hard enough to sneak four people behind Dominion lines, let alone five," the Major advised him. "I agree… but I'll be the one to inform her. In the meantime, you should get to work on bolstering our defenses. If I fail, then you're bound to come under attack," the Captain warned. "I'm sure that the Prophets will be watching over you," she stated. He rose and left the chamber, mulling over the images he'd seen.

They had been too brief for him to figure out when they might occur or how. And there's even a chance that none of them will come to pass, Ben mused. Still, the fact that the Prophets had chosen to address him spoke volumes about the importance of this trip. He resolved to finish preparations and be on his way before the day was over. There's still the small matter of Mister Garak to attend to, along with procuring a form of transport that will get us well behind enemy lines without being shot down.

And then once I arrive, we'll have to locate this relic before Gul Dukat can; without even knowing what we're searching for, Sisko reflected. Even though he'd never assumed that his career would be an easy one, none of his training could have prepared him for the complex difficulties that had arisen since the Prophets had made him their Emissary. Yet without doing that, where would we be today? Ben mused. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure why he had been chosen or how. They knew that I was coming; yet regarded me as a stranger at first. Yet now, they act as though I've always been their representative, Sisko thought. It was all very confusing and he suspected that he would never completely understand it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Are you telling me that there isn't anything available?" Kira asked. "Major, I have to admit that it's a seller's market right now when it comes to ships," Quark remarked, "With the war on, everybody who's anybody is out to make what profit they can. Besides, why can't you use one of the runabouts?" "I'm afraid that I am not at liberty to discuss that," she countered. "Oh, really? Some sort of secret mission? Have anything to do with the visitor Doctor Bashir had the other day?" the Ferengi inquired.

"You're free to speculate if you want. But if you can't tell me where I can get a vessel, then I'll just have to find someone who can," the Major told him, turning to go. "Now, hold on a second. I never said it was impossible. Merely, that there wasn't anything to be had for any price," the bartender interjected. "What are you suggesting, that we steal something?" Nerys snapped. "These things happen. After all, you never told the Dominion about that warship you captured," Quark observed. "And would you know of something which might suit my needs?" Kira wondered.

"What, no moral outrage? Come now, Major; I expected at least some stinging commentary on how you can't believe that I would even suggest such action by a law-abiding citizen such as yourself," the Ferengi stated. "Look, either you can help me or not. I don't have time to waste," she explained. "Interesting… as it so happens, there is a vessel which might be able to travel freely wherever you'd like. And it is docked here right now. The only question is whether you'd be able to convince Captain Sisko to use it," the bartender informed her. "What's the name of the ship?" Nerys asked.

"The _Xhosa_ ," Quark asked, smiling faintly. "Captain Yates' ship? You've got to be kidding me," the Major retorted. "The Antares-class carrier is widely used, even in Cardassian space. Shouldn't be too hard for anybody using it to bluff their way around the dark corners of the quadrant," the Ferengi told her, then went back to serving his customers. Kira sighed, reflecting on the suggestion he'd made. While she had to admit that the idea did have its merits, there was no way Captain Sisko would agree to let Kasidy go along.

And she's not likely to feel inclined to loan us her ship, either, Nerys mused. Yet the alternative would be to try and take a vessel they knew nothing about, she knew. The consequences of those actions would certainly be more severe than stealing the _Xhosa_. She headed for the nearest lift and ascended to Ops; where she found the Captain turning over command to Jadzia, albeit unofficially. Normally, Kira knew that it was her job to take the lead during the absence of the Captain; but in this case no one was supposed to know that Sisko had even left. And while Worf is serving in the command branch of Starfleet, I feel more comfortable when he's manning our defenses, Nerys thought.

"Captain, can I have a word with you?" the Major requested. "Any news on my inquiry, Major?" he wondered. "Yes, but you aren't going to like it. Seems we aren't going to be able to beg, borrow, buy or rent anything which could get you there and back in one piece. That leaves stealing a ship," Kira reported. "I see… I had pulled up a list of the vessels currently docked with us. There aren't many we could take without arousing suspicion or offending their governments," Sisko commented. "There's the _Xhosa_ , sir," Nerys suggested. "I doubt Kasidy will want to let us use her ship," Ben remarked. "Then we don't ask for her permission," the Major replied.

"That will certainly make her happy," the Captain stated sarcastically, "Isn't there anything else?" "I've gone so far as to appeal to Quark. This was actually his idea," she admitted. "Then maybe it was a good thing we kept him around after all, no matter what the Constable says. You'll have to get everybody off first. Odo and O'Brien can arranged for an impromptu inspection, for contraband or medical reasons. Kasidy won't like it, but I think she can live with the results," Sisko admitted. "I'll get with Odo and arrange everything," Kira declared, returning to the elevator and descending to the Promenade once more.

Although she had known what the Captain's reaction was going to be before speaking with him, Nerys didn't find it any easier to contemplate the request she was about to make. Once she came to a halt, it was a short walk to the Constable's office; where she found Odo looking over a padd. "Come to say goodbye?" he guessed, putting it down. "That and I need you to do me a favor," the Major told him. "Nerys, you know that I'm rather busy right now. I have to turn over my ongoing cases to someone I can trust, plus assign a competent officer to watch Quark…" Odo began.

"I highly doubt he's going to run amuck the minute you leave," Kira pointed out. "You can't be too careful when it comes to that Ferengi. How can I help?" the Constable asked. "We're going to need to evacuate the crew of the _Xhosa_ ," she proclaimed. "Why? Is there something wrong with it? Have you received an anonymous tip?" he wondered. "We need to use their ship for this mission and we don't have time to convince Captain Yates to let us," Nerys answered. The changeling came to his feet, astonishment clearly visible on his face as he sputtered, "You want to… steal it?"

"I know it goes against regulations. I know that as an officer of the law, you are sworn to abide by those rules in all circumstances. But I also know that you care about me and my people. And you know as well as I what happened the last time the Dominion took over Deep Space Nine," Kira observed. "If I didn't know any better, Nerys; I'd say you have a bad influence on me," Odo grumbled. "Then you'll do it?" she inquired. "Against my better judgment, yes. It won't be too hard to find some pretext to keep her off long enough for us to override her security protocols. We just need to be certain there's enough fuel for the trip and we have plenty of supplies," the Constable stated.

"Captain Sisko wants you to coordinate with Chief O'Brien on this. He feels that will make it easier to talk Kasidy into leaving her ship," Nerys added. "I'll get to work on it right away," he promised. She nodded, then stepped close and gave him a kiss. "Now what was that for? I am coming back, you know," he remarked. "Something to remember me by," Kira answered, then left the room. Despite the relative brevity of their romantic relationship, she had no desire to lose Odo now.

There was no telling what the future might bring for them and Nerys had already resolved to pursue the course they had chosen, no matter the difficulties. But a sad fact was that their jobs often required them to put their lives on the line, go along different paths and perhaps one day; never come home. The Major looked up, surprised to find her steps had led her to the entrance of the Bajoran temple. Stepping inside, she saw the familiar shape of the ark which held the Orb of Contemplation. The relic had just arrived at the request of the Captain and would remain onboard until the conclusion of the festival. Even in dire times like these, we can still find reasons to be joyful, Kira mused.

"There's nothing quite like them, is there?" a soft voice commented and she turned to find a man wearing the robes of a Prylar regarding her from the corner. "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," she apologized. The man's face was obscured by his robes, but she could see him smile faintly as he replied, "The Orbs are the Tears of the Prophets, are they not?" "Yes… but we've known about that for centuries," Nerys replied, puzzled by the monk's behavior. "Have you ever wondered, why it is that they are the only ones who weep?" the Prylar went on, extending a hand towards the ark.

On his arm was a red band, which she didn't recall seeing before. The mark signified this man's adherence to a cult among her people that venerated the Pah-wraiths. "Who are you?" the Major demanded, edging towards the doorway. "Their joy is the source of their sorrow, Nerys. You too will know the truth of my words," he promised. She stiffened, for something about his tone sounded vaguely familiar.

"We will meet again, quite soon. You won't remember this encounter then, of course. But that doesn't really matter. All things serve the will of the Prophets. What must be shall come to pass," the Prylar proclaimed, then dissolved in a flicker of transporter energy. Kira stared at the spot where he'd stood, uncertain as to how she should react to this event. One thing she knew for certain, Sisko needed to know about this visit before his departure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"I'm afraid that I can't make any exceptions, Captain Yates," Odo stated apologetically. Kasidy crossed her arms and commented, "I get the feeling you don't entirely trust me, Constable." "As I stated before, we're doing a search of all the ships in this part of the docking ring. The level of detail requires us to move your ship a short distance away from the space station so we can use its sensors directly. Captain Sisko is overseeing the handling of your ship personally," he stated. "And I suppose that's supposed to make me feel better?" she commented.

"Madam, I have my orders. If you aren't willing to comply, I'm afraid that I will have to place you under arrest," the changeling warned. Yates shook her head in disgust, then walked off without further protest. Once she rounded the corner, Odo tapped his comm badge and said, "Docking pylon two to Ops, proceed." There was a shimmer of transporter energy and then two figures appeared beside him. "Why, Constable! I wasn't aware that you were a party to this clandestine behavior. One might almost say that you're learning the knack of being a spy," Garak commented congenially.

"Doctor, if you'd be so kind…" he began, gesturing towards the hatch. "Don't mind if I do. Come along, Garak. We've got a lot of work ahead of us," Bashir stated, leading the Cardassian towards the entrance to the _Xhosa_. "Really, Julian. We've known each other for six years now. You must learn to call me Elim," the tailor remarked as they departed. The Constable returned to watching the corridor and was soon greeted by the arrival of Captain Sisko. "Word to the wise, my friend. Never fall in love with a woman who owns her own ship," Benjamin remarked.

"I'll keep that in mind in case Major Kira ever retires and goes into business as a freighter captain," Odo replied, "I take it that she was sufficiently mollified." "Just barely convinced her not to take up the matter with the highest authorities. I hope she'll forgive me when she learns why we had to steal the _Xhosa_ ," Sisko observed. "You're assuming that we come back in one piece and this mission is declassified," he noted. "That's one consideration. Let's get onboard before Kasidy changes her mind," the Captain proclaimed.

Together they marched to the bridge of the small vessel, which was not too different from a hundred other ships the changeling had seen in his life. Benjamin sat in the central chair, while Garak sat ready to handle communications and Bashir manned the helm. Leaving me with tactical and engineering, the Constable mused, taking his seat and testing the systems. "Let's just hope we don't have to outrun or outgun anything," Julian stated dryly. "I find the accommodations to be rather quaint, if you don't mind my saying so," the Cardassian put in.

"Since you already have, our objecting to the fact would hardly make sense," Odo noted. "Quite right… still, it does have its advantages. After all, nobody in the Dominion will suspect that a vessel this size with a crew of four houses a secret mission of any sort," Garak pointed out. "Let's just hope our luck doesn't run out before we're well on our way home. Have you got the systems ready to simulate a malfunction as Chief O'Brien instructed, Constable?" Sisko asked. "Whenever you're ready, sir," he answered. "Take us out then," the Captain directed. The floor shuddered faintly as they released their docking clamps and moved away from the pylon.

As soon as they were clear of the space station, the changeling hit the key that would cause a surge in the reactor strong enough to prevent communication and beaming. Thus Nerys will have a plausible story to relate to Starfleet Command about why she has no idea what happened to us, Odo thought as he initiated the next phase, which it would make it look to observers as though they had lost control of the warp core and thus would need to reach a safe distance in order to detonate it without damaging anything. The _Xhosa_ surged past the speed of light, but he knew that they weren't out of danger yet. Immediately, the Constable began to obscure their warp trail.

"Come to bearing 330, mark 15," he directed, then once they'd followed that course for a few minutes; followed it up with several more random headings which would throw off any attempts to track them. Of course, the likelihood of anyone thinking it will be necessary to follow us before we've been gone more than a few hours is infinitesimal, Odo thought. Having finished their efforts to throw everyone off of their scent, the _Xhosa_ returned to normal space; then dove towards a nebula they'd selected prior to making this excursion.

"Once we're inside, set course for the Chin'toka system and engage at maximum warp," Benjamin ordered. It took a matter of moments for them to carry out his directions, then they were truly on their way to whatever fate awaited them. "I would suggest that each of you get whatever rest you can during our journey. I find it unlikely that we'll have another opportunity," the Captain pointed out. "Garak, I need your help with something if you have a moment," Odo declared. "Of course, I'd be most happy to oblige," the Cardassian responded, rising and following his lead.

They soon reached one of the cabins which the crew normally occupied and stepped inside. "I trust that Captain Sisko has briefed you on our plan," he observed. "Such as it is. You know, you should really get the opinion of an expert before running off into the heart of enemy territory with a scheme that is doomed to fail," the tailor commented. "I take it you have a better idea," the changeling said. "Than pretending that you disguised yourself as me and hired a few thugs to steal a freighter in order to get home? Really, Odo… you should know me better than that," Garak told him.

Resisting the urge to toss the former spy in the nearest escape pod and go on without him, the Constable stated, "Perhaps you should enlighten me." "You're assuming that there's a need to hide your identity at all. Your actions during the occupation of Deep Space Nine certainly seemed to indicate a longing to rejoin your people. Although your behavior since then has been contrary to those instincts, convincing the Dominion that you've had a change of heart shouldn't be impossible," the Cardassian suggested. "And I got you to help me?" Odo guessed.

"Exactly! I've always made it clear that I only want what's best for Cardassia. You have shown me your vision of a world where your kind and mine can live in peace and harmony, while crushing those who dare to oppose us," Garak explained. "Given your support of the overthrow of the Dominion, I suspect that they will find your tale somewhat more difficult to believe," he remarked.

"Never let it be said that I did not come prepared. You see, I'm going to claim that I am not Elim Garak at all. Much like the Cardassian agent intended to replace Major Kira, I will assert that the Obsidian Order surgically altered my appearance to replace myself; in order to create havoc amongst our enemies. Unfortunately, the nature of my cover has forced me to perform actions out of character for a true citizen of Cardassia; for which I am truly sorry," the tailor asserted. The changeling eyed him for a moment, then commented, "Consider yourself fortunate that I know you well enough to tell whenever you're lying."

"Why, my dear Constable! Don't you know that I never do anything else?" the Cardassian beamed. "Very well. Then I won't require your aid with my wardrobe after all. Perhaps you should make certain that the personas devised by Captain Sisko and Doctor Bashir will pass thru security," Odo declared. "Of course… but you should keep in mind the need to urge our hosts to caution in revealing your presence. After all, you've successfully covered your absence with a plausible account; so you can return to your former post and send regular accounts to their informants that will aid them in their eventual conquest of the Alpha Quadrant," Garak observed, then left the room.

Once alone, he spent a few moments locating a receptacle which could hold him once he'd reverted to his natural state. Given the amount of time it will take us to make this trip, I may not get another chance, the changeling mused. And since the threat they faced was one that might require each of them to be at their peak physically, the Constable did not hesitate before relaxing his control of his shape and sliding into the basin. As he released control of his conscious thoughts, Odo spent one last moment reflecting on Nerys and the parting gift she'd given him; then that too faded and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"Is there a problem?" Worf inquired, attempting to convey his displeasure at being forced to attend to the duties normally handled by Odo during the Constable's absence. "I was just telling Morn here that one of our customers has paid a substantial sum for the use of the entire bar and once they're done; business will resume as usual," Quark explained. The Klingon glanced around at the crowd of curious patrons and employees who were gazing past the closed doors in an attempt to figure out what was going on inside.

"You must all leave at once or I shall fine you for loitering," he growled. "Now wait just a minute! I may have made a good deal here, but I don't want to lose any profit either. There's no point in dismissing potential customers who might be able to return to my establishment at any moment," the Ferengi objected. "Perhaps a view of the detention cells will change your mind," Worf suggested, seizing the bartender's arm. Abruptly, the station shook and there was a horrendous crash.

The entrance to the tavern vibrated and the onlookers backed away a moment before the transparent aluminum shattered and flew in all direction. The Klingon tapped his comm badge and said, "Worf to Ops. We need a security team to Quark's bar immediately. There has been an explosion. Advise the infirmary that we may have casualties. I'm heading inside to investigate." Letting the Ferengi go and wishing he'd brought along a phaser, Worf strode to the bent metal and parted it with a surge of energy. To his right, the entire stock of liquor appeared to be burning; whilst the central sculpture that had adorned the area since his arrival lay in pieces on the floor.

Three figures could be seen there and he bent over each of them, attempting to assess their state. Unfortunately, even his limited training in medicine told him it was almost certainly too late for them. "What happened here?" a familiar voice called out and he turned to see Major Kira at the head of a small group of nurses and security officers. "I'm not certain. It might be useful if we could get Quark to identify these individuals," the Klingon told her, gesturing towards the fallen trio. A moment later, the Ferengi had joined them and after casting a sorrowful glance at his bar; bent down to look at each of the bodies. "I'm afraid that I can't help you. I haven't seen any of them before," Quark admitted.

"We should be able to identify them from DNA samples, if nothing else," Nerys observed. "If they aren't the ones who paid you, then who did?" he wondered. "An older man, in a dark robe…" the bartender began, but the Major interjected, "With a red armband?" "What? No, nothing of the sort. But he did have a beard. I never saw his face, only his latinum," the Ferengi explained. "And these three weren't with him," Worf remarked. "Not at the time. But if he had his own ship, there's no reason why he couldn't have beamed them here," Quark reasoned. "And now he's gone without a trace," Kira added. "The real question is, who's going to pay for all of this?" the Ferengi asked.

"Save that for another day," he advised, stalking out with Nerys right behind him. "You think this is connected to the intruder you reported," the Klingon guessed. "It seems reasonable. The Pah-wraith cult has been a part of our culture which Bajorans have sought to avoid considering for a long time. They may have decided to take drastic action in order to accomplish their goals," she told him. "Wouldn't it make more sense for them to strike at the Bajoran temple instead? Especially since that is where the Orb of Contemplation is?" Worf pointed out.

"I never said they made any sense. Hopefully, we'll be able to prevent them from causing too much harm while the Captain's away," the Major commented, moving off. Turning, he saw Jadzia running towards him and she embraced him fiercely as she said, "I just heard! Are you alright?" "I am more than capable of caring for myself," he responded. "That doesn't mean I shouldn't worry about you. Especially whenever someone tries to destroy the whole station," Dax countered. The Klingon nodded, then frowned as a thought crossed his mind. "Did you notice the floor lurch a few minutes ago?" Worf inquired.

"It would have been hard not to. Why do you ask?" his wife wondered. "The explosion… it happened after the space station vibrated," he declared. "How could that be possible?" Jadzia asked. "Perhaps we should run a more detailed scan of the area and see if there were any anomalous readings," the Klingon suggested. Dax nodded in agreement and together they moved to a nearby lift and rode up to Ops. Kira and O'Brien were on duty and the Major nodded cordially towards them as they moved to one side and activated the sensor array.

"There's a mild gravitational flux that coincides with that moment. But I'm not reading anything which could have caused it," his wife informed him. "Is it still there?" he inquired. "If it is, we can't detect it," she answered. "Perhaps you should launch a probe," Worf admonished. Jadzia nodded, touching the keys which would carry out his idea. The small craft arched towards the spot where they'd been a few moments earlier and he waited, keen with anticipation to see what would occur. "That's odd… I'm getting a spike in neutrino flux…" Dax began, but her words were cut off as Deep Space Nine shuddered. "What was that?" the Major demanded. "The wormhole is opening!" O'Brien put in.

The Klingon could see it now, the immense blue ring of light that indicated the entrance to the gateway that led to the Gamma Quadrant. "There are fluctuating gravity fields emanating from the aperture. They appear to be interacting with something in space," Dax reported. The floor continued to shake uncontrollably and as he watched, the spot where he'd directed his wife to scan started to change. At first there was merely a ring of light, then that circle grew brighter; then a surging whirlpool of crimson energy appeared.

At last, it grew to rival the wormhole they knew; yet it shone with a lurid red hue that made even his heart tremble with fear. "The gravitational stresses are affecting our orbit. Attempting to compensate," the Chief reported. "Where did it come from?" Nerys wondered, although he knew the question was merely rhetorical. This cannot be a coincidence, Worf thought, Whoever raided the bar must be behind this. But how could anyone create a wormhole? "Can you get any readings on the far side?" he asked. "There's too much interference. But something's not right. The blue wormhole seems to be losing its integrity," Jadzia reported.

He turned his eyes back to the familiar cerulean aperture, seeing for himself that she was right. Even as he watched, it appeared to be coming apart at the seams; until at last there was a tremendous jolt that nearly threw him to the floor. When the Klingon looked up, only the red portal remained. "It can't be gone… can it?" the Major whispered and he understood her pain. In a matter of minutes, the very foundation of her faith had been ripped away from her. The beings who had shaped the lives of her people for centuries had fallen prey to forces more powerful than their own.

From what he'd heard, the Prophets could affect both time and space. And the only other beings with similar strength are their mortal enemies, he mused, turning his gaze back to the red wormhole. At last, it had closed; but Worf held no illusions about the sort of beings who inhabited it. But just as rapidly as the portal had shut, the aperture opened once more. "There's something coming thru from the other side," his wife reported. "Can you identify the type of vessel?" Kira inquired. "There's too much interference. I can't tell if it's one or a hundred," Dax answered.

"If that thing connects with the Gamma Quadrant, the Dominion won't hesitate to use it to their advantage," O'Brien commented. "The readings are clearing up now. I'm only detecting one vessel. It appears to be rather large. I should be able to tell what it is in a minute," Jadzia assured them. "By that time, it will be here," the Klingon proclaimed, glancing at the readouts himself. Astonished, he caught his wife's eye and felt her hand press his own. There was no time for words, no chance for a final embrace. "We should evacuate the station," he directed.

"What?!" Nerys blurted, but her protests were cut short by the apparition coming forth from the wormhole. Dimly, Worf heard her giving orders; moved with his wife to the transporter pad that took them to the bridge of the Defiant as it cut lose and dove towards the opponent it had been built long ago to face. For the first time in its existence, Deep Space Nine would be forced to resist the Borg.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

"You don't know how good it is to be back among my own people," Garak commented as they were led down the hallway between a half-dozen hulking Jem'Hadar. His companions glanced at their escorts occasionally; obviously aware of how easily his brazen plan might go wrong. They were led at last to a large room, where a lone Cardassian woman sat at the far end of the table. "What do we have here?" their hostess inquired, coming to her feet.

"They claim to be spies who have escaped from the Federation, Glinn Naprem. They have a Founder with them… the outcast, Odo," the leader of their guards stated. "Really? And do you give credence to their claim, First?" the Glinn wondered. "My opinion is of no consequence," the Jem'Hadar replied. "The natural response of any servant. Who else have you notified of this development?" she inquired. "You are in command here, Glinn," the First answered.

"Yes… since my predecessor got himself captured in that ill-advised prisoner exchange those Ferengi set up, your precious Founders have not seen fit to dispatch another Vorta to take his place. And far be it for one of the leaders of the Dominion to take a stand on the plain of battle, where they might die like the rest of us," the Cardassian groused. "Glinn Naprem, obedience brings victory," the soldier stated. "And victory is life," she replied mechanically, then went on, "Escort the humans to cells. I would speak with the others alone." For a moment, the Jem'Hadar hesitated, then the alien nodded and stepped out with Sisko and Bashir in tow.

"That's quite an unusual name you have. It sounds somewhat familiar, as though I've heard it before," Garak commented once he had taken a seat. "I wouldn't be surprised. You always were a crafty one, Elim," Naprem noted. He smiled faintly before responding, "I'm afraid that you have mistaken me for someone else. While it is true that I resemble Elim Garak, I am actually an operative who has been working undercover in that identity for some time now. Of course, being stranded on a space station on the wrong side of a war forced me to do things which have hampered my efforts to aid my people in this struggle against those who would impose their viewpoints upon us. Naturally, I availed myself of the opportunity which presented itself when Odo voiced his desire to leave the detestable company of the solids and rejoin his own kind."

"A sentiment I see that you shared… so what do I call you, then?" the Glinn asked. Garak considered for a moment, then answered, "My code name was Nane." Their hostess regarded him for a moment, then turned her eyes towards Odo and remarked, "What do you have to say for yourself?" "I don't believe that I have any need to explain my presence here. My people well know my history and the reason why I have neglected to join them until now. Suffice it to say that the circumstances which influenced me to remain no longer exist," the changeling told her.

"How convenient for you that none of the Founders are present to test the veracity of your statement. And of course, an agent of the Obsidian Order would be trained to resist nearly all the interrogation techniques I have at my disposal. I suppose that leaves your companions," Naprem noted. "They are no one of consequence. You may do with them as you wish," Elim put in. "You are a good liar, Nane. But you don't fool me. I know who they are. And what is more, I know why you're here. Rest assured that Gul Dukat will be landing before the sun sets this evening," the Glinn reported.

"I look forward to making his acquaintance," the tailor replied. "Sadly, my duties prevent me from holding a formal reception for such an illustrious visitor. With the way things have been going, I'm certain the war will come to Chin'toka sooner rather than later," their hostess went on, rising and moving to one side of the room, before returning to place an object on the table. Garak couldn't believe his eyes and shook a look at Odo, who murmured, "I trust there is a reason why you're showing one of the Bajoran Orbs to us."

"This isn't one of theirs," she answered mysteriously. "I'm afraid that I don't understand. To the best of my knowledge, these artifacts can only be produced by the aliens who inhabit the wormhole in the Denorios Belt," Elim observed. "That is what the Cardassian government thinks as well. Whenever a search of our records was done recently at the request of Gul Dukat, this one turned up. Here on Chin'toka," Naprem informed them. "So why tell us about it?" the Constable wondered.

"When the time comes, the Emissary must open the ark and grasp the Orb. Only then will light return to the Celestial Temple," the Glinn stated. "You sound like one of the Bajoran prophets," he remarked. "Eilin, one of three who wrote of this time and many more like it to come," their hostess told them. "I'm not familiar with that individual," the tailor admitted. "Few people are, Nane. Even among the Bajorans, Eilin has almost been forgotten. As have her counterparts. But it is necessary for you to know and remember, in order to act. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Naprem began, hitting a button on the table.

As the doors opened and the Jem'Hadar filed in, the Glinn went on, "I have received sufficient assurances of their identities. You may release them, but do not let them leave until after Gul Dukat has safely arrived. In the meantime, I am not to be disturbed." Garak rose, his eyes straying from the ornate ark to the mysterious Glinn; then he said, "I hope that you know what you're doing. A young woman I once loved lost her life in this war. I'd hate to see something similar happen to you."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," their hostess countered, then gestured for them to leave. It didn't take long for their guards to reach the chambers where Sisko and Bashir had been kept, at which point the leader of the sentinels barked, "You may go where you wish in the areas of the compound which are not restricted. Humans are not welcome here. It would be wise to retain one of my soldiers to avoid confrontations." "I think we'll manage," Odo assured him, at which point the Jem'Hadar stalked off.

"Let's find ourselves a cafeteria. There's a great deal we need to talk about," Garak proclaimed without relating any of the details of their discussion. They spent the next few minutes roaming the corridors until they reached a large chamber, filled with Cardassian soldiers in uniform. A few Jem'Hadar stood against the wall, watching for anything suspicious. Some of the individuals present eyed them as they went by and selected their meals, yet no one bothered to interfere with their movements. Elim took a moment to find a place where it would be hard to overhear their conversation and he could watch the exit, then began to eat his food.

"I take it things went well," Julian declared. "Your deductive skills are certainly stunning today. Otherwise, how would we have our liberty?" Garak retorted. "That woman reminded me of someone. But I can't put my finger on it," Sisko stated. "What matters is that she wants to help us," Odo informed them. "How did you find that out?" Bashir wondered. "The Glinn informed us of her intentions. I would say that I am far from being the only Cardassian who is dissatisfied with the current situation endured by our people," the tailor commented.

"What is more… she has an Orb," the changeling went on. "Could that be what Dukat is after?" Benjamin asked. "We'll probably find out when he arrives tonight," Elim assured him. "That doesn't leave us much time to prepare," the doctor noted. "This entire operation has been somewhat haphazard from the beginning. But we can hardly go back and start over, now can we?" he shot back. There was a stir near the door and Garak immediately recognized the new arrival. A few hours early, Dukat had put in an appearance. "Looks like things are about to get interesting," he observed.

The Cardassian Gul ignored the attention that was given to him as he crossed the room and once everyone had subsided, Dukat selected a plate before looking about for a seat. "Perhaps now would be a good time for us to leave," Odo suggested. However, before they could go; a soft thunk disrupted them and he realized that sitting before them was the ornate Orb ark they'd been shown. Glinn Naprem smiled down at him and commented, "I believe you know what to do next, Elim."

She walked off but by then the conversation had attracted the attention of the Gul; who marched directly over to the table and took a seat. "We were just leaving," Garak began, but Dukat countered, "Sit down or I'll insure that Sisko never leaves this room alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Of all the space stations in all the quadrant, they had to waltz into mine, O'Brien thought sourly as he modulated the Defiant's shield frequencies to ward off another assault by the cube. So far, the Borg vessel had ignored Deep Space Nine; which had prompted Major Kira to return there in an effort to obtain assistance from anyone who might be available. Not only that, but it seemed as if this craft was taking longer than normal to repair itself. While that made it easier to damage, he could discern that their adversaries were managing to retain most of their capabilities despite the loss of large portions of the hull.

Moreover, no tractor beams had been employed on any of the vessels which had joined in the attack or those which had chosen to depart immediately. "I'm detecting fluctuations in its warp field. I think they're losing integrity in the core," Jadzia reported. "We need to put some distance between that thing and the station if it's going to blow," Miles advised. "We don't have enough power to do that," Worf countered, "Can we shield the station?" "I doubt it. We need to come up with a better idea, fast," Dax stated. Before anyone else could say a word, the bridge lit up with an eerie green light and the engineer dove from his post as a phalanx of three Borg appeared.

The Klingon grappled with the nearest, snarling fiercely. At last, the cybernetically enhanced creature fell to the deck; but O'Brien noted that for once there was an expression on the face of the drone. The other two had fallen under rapid phaser fire as Worf prepared to finish the last one off when the Trill called out, "Wait!" "We cannot permit them to assimilate any of our technology," her husband objected. "Chief, get over here! I think there's something wrong with this drone," Dax instructed. Miles reluctantly complied, joining her in bending over the prostrate Borg. The fallen creature stared up at them for a moment, then croaked, "Where… am I?" "He must have been cut off from the collective," the engineer guessed.

"How is that possible?" the Klingon wondered. "When Captain Picard was taken, there was a constant series of transmissions which linked him with the Borg vessel; even when we were far away. We were only able to restore him after that connection was broken," O'Brien replied. "What is your name?" Jadzia wondered, addressing the fallen entity at last. "I… I do not know… strange to have forgotten something which was once so familiar. Where am I?" the drone asked. "In a Starfleet vessel, in the Alpha Quadrant," Dax answered. "You're… the Federation? I've heard of you, from a passing ship. They were called… _Voyager_ ," the alien told them.

"At least that explains how the Borg stumbled into the wormhole," Miles muttered, recalling the news about the discovery that the ship which had been thought lost continued to survive against the odds; thousands of light-years from home. The fact that these cybernetic monstrosities also occupied that region only testified to their resilience. "The cube must be operating automatically. Somehow the transition cut them off from the rest of their kind," the Trill guessed. "If that is the case, then we are in no immediate danger," Worf stated, moving to his seat and hitting the button which would allow him to communicate with Deep Space Nine.

But before he could do so, the crimson aperture pulsed open again; only this time it spewed forth far more than one ship. "I think we're in trouble," O'Brien observed, streaking back towards his post. "The lead vessel is hailing us," Dax reported. "Onscreen," the Klingon commanded. Soon, they were regarding the stern image of a Jem'Hadar warrior as he bellowed, "In the name of the Founders, I hereby order your immediate surrender!" "I wasn't aware that your masters permitted their slaves free rein on their vessels," Worf retorted, sneering at the soldier. "You will not blaspheme so readily when we have reduced your ship to ashes, Klingon!" the Jem'Hadar shot back.

"In case you have failed to notice, we are dealing with a different problem at the moment and will enjoy debating our relative strengths later," the Klingon replied, then made a motion which Jadzia complied with by ending the transmission. "He seems rather touchy about something," Miles noted. "A moment ago, that wormhole connected with the Delta Quadrant. Has its position changed?" Worf inquired. "I'll launch a probe and find out," Dax suggested. While they were waiting for the results, the engineer had the computer count the ships which were menacing them. One thousand and seventy-four, he reflected, Now why does that number seem familiar? "Could we use the technology onboard the cube to fight them?" the Klingon wondered.

"We've barely scratched the surface when it comes to the Borg. There are bound to be all sorts of difficulties we can't even imagine. And if the Dominion were to get their hands on it, then the game would be up for the rest of us," Jadzia declared. "What about the crew? As far that ship's concerned, they still belong over there. If they aren't connected to the collective, we might be able to convince them to work together and help us fight off this fleet," O'Brien proclaimed. "We shall have to make the attempt," Worf decided, turning over command of the vessel to one of his subordinates and gesturing for Dax and the engineer to join him. This will be my first time facing these things directly. I don't know if I can handle it, he thought.

But the knowledge that it might be the only thing which kept his family safe steeled his nerved as they took their places in the transporter room, weapons held ready. "Remember, fire only if they begin behaving like drones. We may have to leave rapidly," the Klingon directed, then nodded at the officer manning the controls. The coruscating energies enveloped them, depositing the trio inside the dank and softly lit gloom he'd seen so many times in the recordings made by visitors to cubes. Swallowing nervously, they strode swiftly along; searching for signs of life. Each of the alcoves which they passed were empty, a sign that the affliction that had affected the drones who had boarded was at work upon a great many of those who'd been left behind.

At last, Miles caught sight of someone moving down an adjacent corridor and motioned to his companions. Together, they increased their pace and caught sight of a lone figure walking along and looking warily from one side to another. "Stop and identify yourself!" Worf called out, breaking cover and bringing his weapon to bear. To his surprise, the individual gazing at them was merely a child who seemed to be trying valiantly to remain brave in the face of danger. "I… am the Second of Five… please don't hurt me," the youth blurted out. "Just what need, to baby-sit a drone," he quipped. "Who is in charge of this vessel?" the Klingon demanded.

"The First of Five. But he is regenerating now, so I guess I'm in command," the Borg told them. "We're in danger. There's a fleet out there that's going to destroy us unless we do something about it quickly," Dax put in, using a firm but mild tone. "I'll help. Come on, this way," the child told them, heading off at a brisk pace. "That designation he gave us… could he be part of the group which is in control of the cube?" Worf wondered as they walked along. "I don't see why not. Every member of the collective has access to the knowledge of the whole, although inexperienced drones might not be able to use it very easily. Still, that might explain why we were the only ship which was boarded," Jadzia told him.

They soon reached a small alcove, where numerous screens showed him details of the craft he would have gladly spent years poring over. However, the more immediate concern was the Dominion fleet which was even now encircling Deep Space Nine. "I'm reading all kinds of subspace interference… but this ship is made to transmit on frequencies we can't match. Do you think we should call for help?" the Trill wondered. "We have everything we need right here to win this battle. It is only a matter of using it properly," Worf said firmly. O'Brien nodded in agreement, moving to one of the consoles and attempting to determine how to get it to operate without blowing them all up.

Abruptly, the air was rent by a discharge of energy which caused the Borg child to fall limply to the deck. Even as Jadzia went to his aid, the Klingon drew his weapon and faced the stranger who now menaced them. He didn't recognize the species, but suspected that the alien had stowed away on the cube somehow. "Now let's be reasonable…" O'Brien began, when the intruder vanished as though he'd never been there.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

"Just as I was beginning to wonder how I was going to find you, here you have delivered yourselves directly into my lap," Dukat commented, then raised a hand to forestall their objections as he added, "Denying your identities will do you no good. Besides, you would have been forced to devise some clever scheme in order to get this far. I presume that you are after the same thing that I am." "And what might that be?" Sisko inquired defiantly.

"Why, that artifact which now rests before you. Clearly, it is Bajoran in origin. You want to recover it intact and so do I. Therefore, antagonizing the occupants of this facility won't serve our purposes," the Gul stated. "As it so happens, we were given this relic by the Glinn who is overseeing this station. I doubt that the Federation would take kindly to your reneging on the deal," Garak observed. "I hardly care what the bureaucrats think about this situation. The future of the Cardassian people is at stake and unless we can win the day, nothing else matters," he snarled.

"We would rather die than permit you to succeed," Bashir asserted. "Would you? You humans hold your lives precious, even to the point of willingly parting with some of your ideals in order to preserve them. Yet you plunge without hesitation into war to keep the peace in the galaxy. Truly, you are an exercise in contradictions," Skrain noted. "How can we reach an accommodation?" Odo wondered. Before he could answer, a stern voice interjected, "Is there a problem here?" Turning, Dukat glared at the Jem'Hadar standing there and replied, "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"This table has not been secured. Associating with these individuals is not advised," the soldier growled. "You are questioning my right to address whoever I choose," the Constable put in. For a moment, the guard hesitated; then continued, "I have my orders." "It seems I am not welcome here, after all. Perhaps you would be so kind as to give that Orb to me now without any further resistance," the Gul suggested. "Perhaps you should examine it first, Captain," Garak admonished, gesturing to Sisko. Benjamin nodded and released the clasps on the ark. Almost immediately, the chamber was filled by a brilliant blue light.

There were shout of confusion and several weapons were fired even as he dove towards the human and knocked him to the floor. The case holding the crystalline lattice closed as the others were covered by the Jem'Hadar. "That was very foolish of you. I think I should bring you with me, to show Weyoun and Damar that my trip out here wasn't completely in vain," Skrain hissed, rising to his feet while keeping a firm grip on his adversary. Turning to one of the sentinels, he directed, "Take that object back to my ship. My prisoner and I will be along shortly."

For a second, he considered bringing the other three along as well. The Founders might be pleased to see Odo again, but the other two would be nothing but trouble, Dukat mused. Unfortunately, he knew of no way to successfully confine the changeling aboard his vessel. "I will leave them to the mercy of your Glinn," the Gul decided, hustling Benjamin along with a handful of Jem'Hadar at their heels. "Somehow, I'll find a way to stop you," Sisko swore. Skrain smiled faintly and responded, "I'd like to see you try."

At last they reached the transporter and beamed aboard his ship, where he placed the human in the custody of his subordinates before going to his quarters. Upon arriving, he found a message waiting for him. Calling it up, Dukat recognized the soldier who'd addressed him on the surface a short time before. "Can I help you?" he inquired. "The captives have escaped," the soldier declared. "How incompetent are you? I just left a few minutes ago," the Gul growled. "I'm not sure how it happened. The Glinn has vanished also," the Jem'Hadar answered.

"That is not my concern. A replacement will be appointed before long. In the meantime, I suggest that you turn control of your defenses over to someone who can actually do their job," Skrain remarked, ending the transmission; then stabbed a button on his console to open a line to his science lab. Once the connection was made, he commanded, "Bring the Orb to me." A short time later, a technician entered and laid the ark down on his desk. Once Dukat was alone once more, he opened the case and looked thoughtfully at the shining relic. Could this be what I was sent to find? But how can this thing give me power to defeat the Prophets? the Gul wondered.

In his haste, he hadn't bothered to learn anything about the artifact he had been instructed to obtain except for the phrase he was supposed to utter. But if that Vulcan was right, then I already know what I must do, Skrain concluded, muttering the ancient words before reaching out to grasp the Orb… abruptly, the room vibrated around him and the air became filled with smoke. Rising from his seat, he looked about; finding even his chambers different from before. What has happened to me? Dukat thought, glancing back at the softly shining cylinder. Closing the case, he left his room and stopped short in the corridor.

Once more, he noted the difference from a few moments earlier; but this time he identified where he had seen the design. A Klingon Bird of Prey, Skrain thought, then turned to a console and called up a readout of the latest sensor readings. Strangely, it seemed that the vessel was already in orbit of Cardassia Prime; yet he was astonished to discern that numerous Federation craft could be seen surrounding the planet. I don't remember a confrontation like this, he mused. Obviously, the Orb had sent him to another place and time. But Dukat couldn't risk repeating the process, since he didn't know how to control it.

What about Sisko? the Gul thought, Did I leave him behind or has he made this journey as well? Striding swiftly along, he soon reached the ship's brig and found the human there; regarding him warily from behind a forcefield. "Where are we?" Benjamin asked. "That is a very good question. But with your help, I don't plan to remain for much longer," Skrain advised him, then picked up a disruptor and shut off the barrier. "Executing me isn't going to change anything," Sisko asserted. "At the moment, I need you. But don't try my patience," Dukat warned.

They took a circuitous route back to his quarters, since he knew that if anyone saw him it would be hard to explain the human's presence aboard. At last they arrived and he let Benjamin precede him into the room, only to find the Orb gone. "How did we get here?" the human inquired, clearly having recognized by now that they weren't in the same ship as before. "Quiet, I have to find out something," Skrain muttered, pressing a few buttons to call up the security footage of his quarters over the last few minutes. A short time after his own departure, he watched what appeared to be his twin enter along with a human woman he'd never met; then the pair were dissolved by transporter beams along with the artifact.

"Whatever is going on, we're clearly in the same situation," Sisko noted. "I have been paying attention, thank you very much," Dukat countered, considering his next move. Just then, a strange blue mist wafted past him and he turned towards it; astonished to find one corner of his room filling with a cerulean cloud. Before he could react, a tall man in a white jumpsuit stepped out of the shroud and grabbed Benjamin; hauling him back through. "No!" he roared, diving after them.

Yet their bodies seemed to dissipate beneath his hands even as his surroundings seemed to vanish; only to be replaced by the harsh surface of his home planet. Rising to his feet and brushing himself off, the Gul looked about for any sign of the humans. This is where I was before I met the Vulcan, he realized. Turning his steps towards the capitol where Skrain knew he would find Weyoun and Damar, part of him wondered whether anything he'd just experienced had been real or merely a last fragment of the insanity which had gripped him for a time.

Which is more likely, that I somehow teleported from my ship in warp back in time; then was sent here or that I never left? Dukat considered. Indeed, his memories of the past few days seemed somewhat muddled; as though seen through a haze. Yet one thing remained, a piece whose significance he was unsure of. Does that relic exist? he thought as he neared the structure which housed the Cardassian government. Perhaps with the aid of his former subordinate and the Vorta, I can find out, the Gul thought. It would be most gratifying to discover that the Kosst Amojan is real and could indeed bring an end to the war we are now fighting, Skrain Dukat mused.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

One moment, he had been languishing in his cell; idly wondering whether Cardassian prison food was any better than the Dominion's. The next, Bashir had found himself on the bridge of the _Xhosa_ , with Odo and Garak at his side. "Where's the Captain?" he wondered aloud as he took his post. "Glinn Naprem assured me that she would make certain that he survived his capture," Garak replied. "You seem to have gotten her trust rather easily," Odo commented as he operated the tactical console.

"Not at all. In fact, it took several years for me to inveigle myself into her good graces," the Cardassian countered, a fact which puzzled him to no end. However, at the moment he was the ranking officer on this mission and it was clear to him that they'd utterly failed in their objectives. With no reasonable way to follow Dukat and their own safety in jeopardy, there was only one course for them to take. "Let's get out of here while we still can," Julian decided, taking the central chair; albeit reluctantly.

They had soon lifted from their berth, surprisingly without resistance; then began driving hard towards Deep Space Nine. "I don't think Starfleet Command is going to be particularly pleased with us when they learn that the Captain vanished during an unauthorized excursion into enemy territory," the Constable observed once they'd safely jumped to warp. So far, nobody seemed to be paying them any attention, a fact which also baffled him. "If anyone is to blame, it's the person who supplied us with this tip," the tailor noted. The doctor nodded, wondering if Sloan had known of the risk before delivering his enigmatic message.

What was more, Sisko had himself changed his mind about going along rather abruptly right before they had left. Bashir had never gotten a chance to determine why, although the point appeared to be moot now. "By the way, Glinn Naprem did happen to give me a parting gift," Garak put in, drawing a small object from his pocket and holding it up for them to see. "What is it? Some kind of pen?" he asked incredulously. "She was quite reticent about the subject, but I've read reports by the Obsidian Order regarding operatives who use similar devices. Apparently, they are part of an organization which spans the known galaxy; along with centuries of time. It is even rumored that they have the ability to know the future in advance," the Cardassian explained.

"I remember reading about someone like that who was encountered by Captain Kirk in the mid-twentieth century. Are you suggesting that Glinn Naprem was one of these operatives?" Julian inquired. "It is the only explanation for the facts which I can find. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to tell me how to use this device but insisted that whenever the time was right I would find it to be most useful," the tailor commented. "Sounds like she's been doing some judicious observation of the future herself," the changeling stated. "Which is why she was there to start with… but if that is so, she could have prevented the Captain's abduction! Unless… that was necessary to initiate other events which have yet to unfold," Bashir concluded.

"That would seem to be the case. I believe that your own history includes similar examples of individuals who had to take drastic action in order to ensure that the future unfolded in the proper fashion," Garak declared. He nodded, recalling quite vividly his own sojourn on Earth during the chaos of the Bell riots. Captain Sisko had been forced to take up the role of Gabriel Bell after the death of that historic figure, acting to ensure the proper things occurred; even at the risk of his own life. "It must be a terrible burden to bear," he noted.

"We can't allow ourselves to worry about that now. The best thing we can do is return home immediately," Odo advised. Julian nodded in agreement, sitting back and trying to relax as they sped away from danger. In the back of his mind, he was already composing the message that he would send; explaining the nature of their journey and what had happened to Captain Sisko. It was entirely possible that he would face court-martial for acting unilaterally against the Dominion without seeking the approval of his superiors. Of course, it would do no good for him to mention Sloan since technically the clandestine man didn't exist as a part of the Starfleet hierarchy. "We're getting some unusual readings, Doctor," the Constable reported, interrupting his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" he wondered. "I am detecting a rift in subspace directly across our path and extending as far as our sensors can reach in every direction. Nothing on the other side registers," the changeling told him. "Any idea what caused this?" Bashir wondered. "My analysis is incomplete. But from the quantum signature, I would guess that the source does not originate in our universe," Odo answered. Julian felt his head swim at the idea. Although he was a genetically modified genius, it was still difficult to grasp the idea of a disaster which could affect more than one reality.

"What will happen to us if we enter this region?" he inquired. "Since we don't know what it contains, that is impossible to say," the Constable explained. The Doctor nodded, then made his decision and commanded, "Maintain present course and speed." The _Xhosa_ soon reached the edge of the disrupted sector and shuddered violently as they passed inside. "Strange… our situation is now reversed. We can no longer detect anything behind us," the changeling reported. "Has the transition caused any adverse effects?" Julian wondered.

"Not to us… I'm scanning the surrounding area now," Odo said. At that moment, there was a sharp chirping noise from and once Garak had opened a channel; a familiar voice called out, " _Xhosa_ , do you read me?" "Major Kira, it's good to hear a familiar voice. What are you doing out here?" Bashir asked. "I'm not sure what you mean. But you should exercise caution during your approach. The area around us is pretty crowded right now," the Bajoran told him. "Doctor… we seem to have been thrown a great distance in a short period of time. I'm reading a large number of Dominion warships, along with what appears to be a Borg cube," the Constable informed him.

"That's not all. Where'd that red wormhole come from?" Garak wondered. He could see it now, filling one section of the sky with a lurid crimson light which silhouetted the bulk of the space station and the myriad vessels that surrounded it. "We need to get closer. They'll require our assistance," he decided, his worries about the Captain and the mysterious phenomenon which had brought them here pushed to the back of his mind as they dove towards the conflict which was evidently still unfolding. The _Xhosa_ had almost reached transporter range when the doors behind him opened and the Doctor turned at the sound to gape as Sisko walked out.

"Mister Garak, I believe you have something you need to give me," Benjamin intoned, extending a palm. The Cardassian nodded and handed over the silver device he'd shown them earlier, which the Captain deftly manipulated. Julian watched in fascination as an eerie blue mist filled the air above the console, then resolved into the Orb they'd seen on Chin'toka. "What's going on? How'd you get here?" he blurted, unable to contain his confusion any longer. But Sisko didn't answer, instead reaching out to touch the surface of the crystalline artifact.

A bright light shot from it, piercing the hull and proceeded at what he intuitively guessed was near-infinite speed to the region of space off the bow of Deep Space Nine. At once, the cerulean mass of the familiar wormhole asserted itself; but far larger than Bashir had ever seen it before. What was more, it appeared to be growing. And from the course of its path, he abruptly knew what was about to happen. "That thing's going to swallow the space station," the Doctor exclaimed. "Fortunately, almost everyone has already been evacuated to avoid assault by the Borg," the Cardassian told him.

"The _Defiant_ has successfully extracted Major Kira," Odo put in. "The Dominion vessels have evidently decided to go home," Garak added. Julian watched as the massive fleet descended into the blue wormhole, then asked, "What about the Borg?" "Drifting towards the red wormhole… Worf reports that they represent no further threat. However, during their attempt to use the cube as a defense against the Jem'Hadar; they witnessed a temporal incursion," Odo reported. Bashir faced the Captain, knowing that his superior was aware of what was going on. Benjamin caught his look and sighed before saying, "Let's just say that things are about to get a lot worse."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

The swirling mass of blue fog dissipated within moments and Sisko fell tumbling to the floor. "Who's there?" a stern voice called out from nearby even as he got to his feet and found himself once more in a spot it should have been impossible for him to reach. I'm on Deep Space Nine, he thought incredulously, looking around for the person who had addressed him a moment before. Two men and a woman stood around the sculpture that occupied the center of the tavern, regarding him warily. Between them was an object that was all-too-familiar to him, even though Benjamin had never seen an Orb of the Prophets which glowed red before.

The trio wore Starfleet uniforms, but he didn't recognize any of them; a fact Sisko knew to be odd given his position as commander of the space station. What was more, the strangers held him firmly in the sights of their phasers as they approached. "We don't have time to deal with him. We'll beam out here in a minute and leave behind a mystery they'll never solve," the woman advised, regarding him with scorn. Suddenly, the air was rent by a blast of energy and it took him a moment to realize that the attack was coming from the raised portion of the bar. He used the distraction it provided to dive for cover, a course followed immediately by his would-be captors.

Then the crimson orb melted in the grip of a transporter, to be replaced by a photon grenade. A second later, he felt his own body dissolve; then form once more. A robed figure stood awaiting him and he commented, "You'll probably have to pay dearly for damage you've just caused." "That is the least of my concerns. And yours as well, I might add," his companion reply, then threw back the hood that he wore. The Captain felt his eyes widen at astonishment at the sight of the well-known visage and he blurted, "Ambassador Spock! What are you doing here?" The Vulcan raised one upswept eyebrow and replied, "I think a far better question would be, are you the man you appear to be?"

Sisko frowned and replied, "I am Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, Captain of Deep Space Nine." "When did your wife die?" Spock inquired. "At the Battle of Wolf 359," he answered. "What was the Stardate?" the alien demanded. Benjamin sighed and replied, "44001.4." His companion nodded and replied, "I apologize for forcing you to recall such memories, but it was necessary for me to establish that you belong to this universe." The Captain frowned, then noticed the goatee which the Vulcan wore and realized abruptly who he was speaking to. "I'm thru helping out the Terran Resistance. We've had enough trouble with your reality as it is," Sisko snapped.

"I am quite sure of that. Which is why I'm here on an entirely different mission. Tell me, do you know why it is that Starfleet forbids the research into time travel?" Spock inquired. He frowned and replied, "Because altering the past can have grave consequences, most of which cannot be foreseen." "Yet you've allowed such things to take place, when they suited your purposes," the Vulcan countered. Benjamin grimaced, since he couldn't deny that was the case. When O'Brien was leaping thru time, we were able to save everyone on the station. On another occasion, I witnessed a possible future that had included my own death; yet refrained from making certain that it took place. And I've relied on the Prophets so often to guide me, I don't even think about it anymore, he realized.

"Are you suggesting that there is a way to alter history without damage?" Sisko wondered. "An excellent question… indeed, the one I have been asking myself for some time now. As it happens, I have found an answer; although it is one you may find hard to accept. For just as I represent possibilities that never existed in your history, so too there are many other parallels to this existence… and my own," the alien told him. "You want to change your past, to undo the damage caused by the Alliance between the Bajorans, Cardassians and Klingons," he guessed.

"Whenever your version of my Kirk gave me the chance to alter the future, I made the wrong decision. As a result, humanity was enslaved and much of the rest of the galaxy lies under the ruthless reign of oppressors who may never be overthrown. I have the right to attempt to alter things, to make certain that events flow in a way which might actually benefit everyone," Spock asserted, then gestured to one side. Benjamin looked in that direction, recognizing the crimson orb at once. It was now accompanied by two similar objects and even as he examined them they were limned by the transporter's glow and vanished.

The vessel they were in vibrated a few moments later, then the Vulcan stated, "When I return you to your time, you must ask the tailor to give you what he has. Twist it counter-clockwise, then grasp the object that appears." "What a minute… you mean that I've already traveled thru time?" he inquired. "Twice now, if I'm not mistaken. But do not let such details trouble you. You will lose everything you hold most dear before you obtain a chance to reclaim it. We will not meet again," his companion warned. "Why should I do anything you say?" Sisko retorted. "Because everything depends on your cooperation, Benjamin. Or should I call you Benny?" Spock shot back.

He stared at the Vulcan in shock, recalling the vision the Prophets had recently given him; the man who looked so much like him but lived in a place and time far different from his own. "How do you know about that?" he whispered. "Simply put… you told me," the alien answered, then manipulated the controls at his side once more. The Captain felt the transporter grab him and for some reason its energies seemed stronger than normal, the time before his surroundings resolved longer. But when they did at last, he recognized the interior of the _Xhosa_ and strode confidently on the bridge; obeying the instructions he'd been given while trying to take stock of the desperate situation he was presented with.

"Captain, I am detecting an unknown disturbance off the port bow," Odo reported. "Onscreen," he ordered. The image changed, revealing a swath of stars that seemed to ripple as though disturbed by the passage of a large object. "Can we pierce the distortion? Determine the source of that field?" Sisko wondered. "From its size and strength, there must be some kind of ship behind that anomaly," the Constable replied. "I don't think they're using a cloaking device… perhaps some type of temporal shielding?" Bashir suggested. Benjamin frowned, recalling his recent discussion with Spock as he inquired, "What makes you say that?" "The light… it's been blue-shifted," the Doctor answered.

The Captain examined the scene again, noting the slight change in the color of the area within the effect of the object this time. "Is there any way to tell whether they're from the past or the future?" he wondered. "The chroniton readings are in violent flux at the moment. However, I am picking up a difference in their quantum signature," the changeling informed him. "You mean, they're from another universe?" Julian protested. Before Sisko could add his own observations, the effect vanished and an enormous ship appeared in its place. A beam of light pulsed from one end, engulfing the numerous vessels that were fleeing and seemingly wiping them from existence.

"Can we adjust our shields to block that?" Benjamin wondered even as they took evasive action. "I'm not even certain what it is," Odo countered. "That thing's too big to make it thru the wormhole anymore! The aperture has shrunk again," Bashir reported. The Captain nodded in understanding, realizing it might be the only chance they had to save the survivors and plan a means of taking back this area from their attackers. "All ships! Head into the blue wormhole!" he commanded, even as his own craft responded to his direction. Sisko watched as the remaining vessels plunged towards the portal in response to his directions, most of them making it.

"They're targeting us!" Garak warned. " _Defiant_ , get us out of here," Benjamin called out, grabbing the glowing Orb even as the transporter engulfed him. The cerulean aperture loomed directly in front of them and for a moment he thought they were going to make it. Then the ship vibrated as a beam struck it even as they crossed the boundary. The Orb tumbled from his grasp, yet floated in mid-air as though unconstrained by the laws of physics. As he gazed into its depths, he recalled what Spock had told him about altering history; wondering if this object might be the means the Vulcan had intended to use for that purpose given its seemingly limitless powers.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

With a start, Kira opened her eyes and gazed about; unable to believe what she saw. Where am I? she thought, knowing that a moment before she had been in sickbay aboard the _Defiant_. Am I dreaming? Nerys wondered. The garden she now stood in could have been located on any number of planets, but her surroundings felt familiar despite their dissimilarity with her recent memories. Off to one side, the Major heard a door open and turned in that direction; steeling herself to demand an explanation from whoever entered the room. But she could not have prepared herself for the arrival of the man who now stood before her, smiling gently as he said, "Decided to get up early for a change?"

"Antos?" Kira breathed, then recalled having met another version of the long-dead Vedek a short time before and went on, "Why have I been brought here?" Bareil frowned in confusion and replied, "You've lived here with me for the past five years, Nerys. Don't you remember?" "You died, in a shuttle accident," she countered. "That was a rather close shave, but your good doctor was able to repair the damage without causing any lasting harm. If not for that, we would not have maintained our peaceful relations with the Cardassians and might even now be threatened by those warmongers from the Gamma Quadrant," her old friend replied. "And the Federation? Deep Space Nine?" Nerys wondered.

"That space station is now under Bajoran control, my dear. I know how reluctant you were to give up your post there, but was I not also hesitant to leave behind my life as a Vedek?" Antos inquired. The Major felt overwhelmed, unable to process such radical changes in a short period of time and breathed, "I think I need to sit down." Bareil took her arm and guided Kira into the house, helping her to a chair and providing a warm glass of raktajino. "Thanks…" she murmured, then added, "I think I'm feeling better now, if a bit confused. I almost feel like I am experiencing a vision sent to me by the Prophets." "You do seem to be behaving strangely, my dear. Perhaps you'll feel better later," her companion suggestion.

"Antos… could you bring me something to read? My memory of recent events is somewhat jumbled at the moment," Nerys proclaimed. He nodded in understanding, then soon returned with a padd that he laid at her side before retreating to another part of the house. She took up the device and began paging thru it, attempting to find out just how history had diverged from what she remembered. For the most part, things had remained the same until the point when the Cardassians had attempted to wipe out the Founders. With the aid of the Bajoran resistance and Odo, it seemed that they had seen thru the ruse that had led to their loss in her own past. The Dominion had soon sought to establish a peace treaty in order to avoid further loss of life and in its aftermath, Deep Space Nine had been turned over to her people.

No war with the Federation, all those lives restored, she thought incredulously. Kira put down the padd, wondering if this might be how things were meant to be. I loved Antos once, could I be happy here; knowing what I do about that other reality? Nerys thought, then realized something else. As long as she remained, the version of herself who belonged here was gone. What happened to her? Is she now aboard the Defiant, caught up in a conflict she can barely begin to understand? the Major asked herself. Whatever the answer, she knew it would be impossible for her to remain. As much as this situation reflected what she had once dreamed of, it didn't belong to her. Rising, Kira wandered thru the house in search of Bareil. She found him in the kitchen, regarding one of the arks that held the Bajoran Orbs.

"I don't recall the Kai agreeing to let us borrow this," he noted, clearly puzzled. "That's because she didn't. I'm not the Nerys you know, Antos. She'll be back soon, I hope. I have my own life, my own responsibilities. I can't simply abandon them," she replied. "I wish I understood… but I hope that you find happiness, my dear," Bareil responded. Nerys stepped towards the ark and opened it, then reached out and grabbed the crystalline artifact without hesitation. The room seemed to fill with a bluish glow, then the floor rocked under her feet and Kira struggled to stop her fall; her arm glancing painfully against the bed in front of her. Nevertheless, she smiled tightly in recognition of her surroundings; knowing that she had successfully returned to the _Defiant_.

Moving to the door, the Major soon reached the bridge and paused in astonishment. Floating in the center of the room was the same Orb she'd just encountered. From the image on the viewscreen it was clear that they'd entered the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. "Captain!" Nerys called out and Sisko turned from the artifact to regard her as she cross the room to his side. "You look rather the worse for wear," he commented, gesturing to the stains and tears which creased her uniform. "Where did that Orb come from?" Kira inquired, determined not to let him distract her. "It was a gift," Benjamin answered obliquely. "I'm not sure how, but it seems to be able to permit you to experience other versions of reality," she reported.

The Captain nodded, as though a piece of a puzzle had finally felt into place. "Lock onto the Orb and beam it into space," Sisko directed. A moment later, the transporter had grabbed the artifact and Nerys breathed a sigh of relief. "We're approaching the far end of the wormhole," O'Brien reported. "Do a thorough scan of the area. We have to determine if Deep Space Nine survived the transition," Benjamin directed. The stars suddenly became visible again and Kira was surprised to find that she recognized them. "We're back in the Bajoran system… but how can that be?" Bashir murmured, confirming her own conclusions. "I'm reading a large mass directly in our path. It appears to be the space station," Odo reported.

"Ben, I'm picking up a temporal discrepancy in our location. According to our sensors, we've traveled into the future," Jadzia put in. Nerys stiffened, recalling what she'd read about Starfleet regulations in times like this. However, before she could object; several alarms sounded simultaneously. "There's a massive distortion wave, emanating from the sun and heading our way!" Dax called out. "Can we outrun it?" the Captain wondered. "It's dispersing in subspace. We only have seconds to spare," the Trill replied. "Take us back into the wormhole," Sisko reluctantly directed. The Defiant came about and Kira stared in fascination at the scene which now confronted them. The two wormholes seemed to be drawing closer, oscillating at a rapid pace. They plunged over the rim at last, safe from the devastating pulse they had just witnessed.

"I'm not certain, but I think the red and blue wormholes have merged," Julian stated. "Confirmed… Ben, I've lost touch with the relay linking us to the Gamma Quadrant," Jadzia told them. "What about Bajor?" she wondered. "No signal there either… in fact, I'm not receiving anything from the outside," Dax answered. "Is it safe for us to leave the wormhole yet?" Benjamin asked. "That's another thing… I can't find the apertures," the Trill told them. Before Nerys could contemplate the consequences of being trapped here, Odo interjected, "There's another ship directly ahead." All eyes swept to the screen, but even given her recent experience; Kira was surprised to find herself gazing at another version of the _Defiant_.

"Does their quantum signature match the alternate universe?" Sisko wondered. "Yes… but what are they doing here?" Bashir observed. "Open a channel," the Captain directed. A moment later, Kira found herself gazing into her own face; yet this version bore none of the arrogance that the Intendant she'd met before had exhibited. "Captain Sisko… I've heard so much about you. Forgive me if I don't waste time explaining why we are here. It's far more important for you to learn the purpose behind the events which have brought you here," her double proclaimed.

"You want to create the Orb I just returned to the Prophets. Allow individuals to manipulate history at will and access the many parallel realities that exist," Benjamin declared. Nerys shot a glance between her superior and her doppelganger, realizing from the expressions on their faces that they were quite serious about the proposal. On the bridge of the other Defiant, she saw her duplicate give a signal; then an Orb appeared on the deck in front of Sisko. "Use the Orb of Time wisely, Captain. We'd hate for you to fail," the alternate Kira warned.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Glancing at the Orb as it rested within its ark, Odo looked back up at Sisko and remarked, "There has to be another way." "I understand your reservations, Constable. But I can't think of anyone else who would be able to make this transition and learn what we need to know without affecting the timeline in a deleterious manner," the Captain replied. The changeling considered the statement and could find no fault with it. His ability to alter his appearance at will and slip thru security barriers either by bypassing or outsmarting them would be extremely helpful no matter where he ended up.

"You do remember that last time someone used that thing on this ship, we were all catapulted into the past," Odo remarked. "Major Kira was able to make a journey using our version of this artifact, without adversely affecting history or even bringing the Orb with her," Benjamin pointed out. "So, you're suggesting that I should have faith in the Prophets," the Constable observed. "We know that this will allow you to travel centuries and light-years in the span of seconds. What we're not sure about is where and when you'll end up, since we have been able to confirm that it does come from the alternate universe," Jadzia proclaimed. "And what do I need to learn?" he wondered.

"We know that someone in their history altered events to create the vessel we see out there now, a reality where Earth exists cooperatively with the other races in the galaxy. What we don't know is how they did that, or how that might be connected with the events we're currently experiencing. Someone helped free me, then sent me back to Deep Space Nine in order to learn that this struggle was taking place. That means it is likely recent events have occurred as a result of interference by entities operating either from a parallel universe or our future. Perhaps even both," Sisko stated. "And you believe that the Orb you transported into the wormhole is connected to these events. Then why not leave it aboard?" the changeling inquired.

"In the history of Bajor, there has never been an Orb with the sort of power that the Captain and I experienced. We don't know why it wasn't sent to us or how it ended up in the possession of the Cardassians," Kira told him. "As I recall, the Glinn turned it over to us just before Dukat showed up and he then took the artifact and Sisko into custody. From what you've related, an unknown party then intervened and arranged for him to escape and learn about the Orb's capabilities. Not only that; but you experienced them as well, Nerys," Odo remarked.

"I think that vision was sent to me by the Prophets, to guide the Emissary. You'll note that after we returned it to them, we were shown a possible future and met with by our counterparts from an alternate universe markedly different from the one we're familiar with," the Major said. "Meaning that they won't let us go back home until we finish what we've started," the Constable guessed, resigning himself to the situation. Turning his gaze towards the Orb of Time, he focused his mind on the specific place and time he wished to reach; then extended one hand and touched the artifact.

Instantly, his surroundings were washed out by a wave of blue light to be replaced by the familiar interior of his office on the Promenade of Deep Space Nine. The dim lighting showed that it was night, which fit his needs perfectly. Striding to the console, Odo used his clearance codes to access the files pertaining to recent history; confirming that he had indeed arrived in the parallel universe as Sisko had suspected he would. If my counterpart is anything like me, it won't be long before I have some company, he mused, knowing better than to arm himself. While Bashir had portrayed his double as harsh and something of a martinet, the Constable suspected that was due to the environment in which he had existed.

After all, the Founders and I couldn't possibly be more different if we tried, he reflected. The doors to the room opened and for a moment and the changeling leaped over the desk, reverting to his gelatinous form as he did. His doppelganger reacted by doing the same, which gave Odo the opportunity he'd wanted to create. Without hesitation, he formed a link with the other; knowing how exhilarating it would be for this version of himself since at this point in history there had been no contact with the Dominion. Thoughts merged, yet remained separate as each became a part of the other; until at last both knew enough to trust their counterpart long enough for them to separate. Odo retreated to the far side of the room, allowing his duplicate to recover as he processed the facts he'd obtained.

To his surprise, in this reality the Terran Empire had never truly collapsed; instead changing over the century from cruel taskmasters to allies in an ongoing struggle against forces unlike any he was familiar with. "Someone is trying to destroy this version of your reality," he summarized once he'd regained his equanimity. The other changeling nodded and responded, "We'd hoped that the alterations would allow us to avoid such incursions from the future. But it seems that your universe is not the only one which can access ours. A cohesive front has proven necessary for the survival of everyone in the galaxy." "In other words, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the Constable noted.

"The Klingons recognized the threat once sufficient evidence was produced. Other races had become aware of it in their own way. Only by combining our might, working together instead of fighting amongst ourselves; can any of us hope to survive," his counterpart told him. "And since these foes come from outside your reality and are virtually infinite, your organization will never truly dissolve," Odo concluded. "Unfortunately, there are those who have chosen to oppose us; to take the side of our foes. But that isn't why you're here," the other changeling pointed out. "Do you have an answer to my question?" he wondered. "I might… if you can provide one for me. Are our people really like that?" his double asked.

"In this universe… as far as I know, they've never learned about this part of the galaxy. So it's possible they're the same. Or they could be markedly different. The only way to be certain is to find out," the Constable suggested. "They would make fine allies in our war," his duplicate put in. "Do you know anything about the Orb we're looking for?" he inquired. "Yes… about a hundred years ago, something of that sort was used by a Vulcan named Spock in his efforts to devise a means of overthrowing the government that existed in his time. His results were astonishingly effective and afterward, he made a journey to Bajor and instructed the Kai to have it placed in storage until a space station would be constructed in orbit of the planet. Once that occurred, we were to place it in onboard until someone came looking for it. Which I'm gathering is you," his doppelganger related.

"If what you're saying is true, this Orb belongs to this reality. It would be of no use to me in mine," Odo objected. "True… but it was also foretold that when the time came, the ark holding the Orb could only be opened by the Emissary," the other changeling observed. "I see… tell me, are there any Terrans aboard? Specifically, a man named Benjamin Lafayette Sisko?" he inquired. "Yes… he just arrived on a freighter yesterday. Why do you ask?" his counterpart wondered. "Find him and meet me at the Bajoran temple… I presume that's where the Orb is now?" the Constable remarked and his double nodded before swiftly departing. Odo gave him a minute, then altered his appearance to give his outfit a hood and left the office; briskly covering the ground between him and his destination.

His duplicate was only a few minutes behind him, with a bewildered Sisko in tow. This version of his Captain looked much as the man had five years ago, whenever he had taken command of the space station. At one end of the room lay the ark and he commanded, "Open it." "Me? Are you trying to tell me that I'm the Emissary?" Benjamin sputtered. "Makes a certain amount of sense. The Prophets chose you where I come from. I see no reason why they wouldn't do the same here," the Constable declared. Sisko shrugged and approached the ornate case.

At his touch, it swung wide; revealing the glistening artifact within. After a moment, he shut it once more and nodded as if in understanding before turning back to face the two changelings. Benjamin breathed, "I understand now… it was necessary for me to know how things could have been to appreciate what they are. Now your Captain must convince the Prophets to make the Orb of the Emissary."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

"We cannot trust them," Worf growled once Odo had finished summarizing his experience. "At this point, we're running out of options. We can't leave the wormhole and our energy reserves will only last for so long. What do you suggest?" his wife countered. "Our previous experiences with individuals from this reality have shown them to be unpredictable and untrustworthy at best. They could be leading us into a trap," the Klingon warned. "If that's the case, then I'd say they've already caught us," Bashir noted.

"We've been drawn into this for a reason. Our only chance to escape is by following the clues we have available until we can determine whether this course is the right one or not," Sisko proclaimed. He glanced towards Jadzia and saw his determination reflected in her eyes, to fight with all of their strength to survive whatever they would be forced to face if this succeeded. On the table rested the ornate ark and the Captain now approached it and grasped the scintillating relic. The room was filled with a brilliant light… "Why are you here?" Counselor Troi asked, crossing the bridge to stand before him. The Klingon looked about, noting that his companions seemed to have vanished.

Are we each receiving a separate vision sent to us by these aliens? he wondered. "Things must change," he intoned. "That is a part of linear existence. The Sisko has made that clear to us," she replied. "You are the ones who have to effect this alteration," Worf insisted. "What was and what is and what will be are the same. There are no differences," Jadzia insisted as she turned away from her console to face him. "But they have done so. I have seen this for myself," the Klingon insisted. The haggard face of Will Riker gazed out from the viewscreen of the ruined bridge of the Enterprise and stated, "Another time?" "There are many of them. Perhaps infinite possibilities," he suggested.

"This is not linear," Sisko argued, crossing his arms in front of the window of his office and fingering the baseball he held thoughtfully. "We travel from one point in time to another, making choices about which path we will take. We have learned that all of these routes exist and can be experienced. Each of them has their own past, their own future. It is impossible for you to understand linear existence unless you realize that both roads can become true," Worf argued. The older version of his son frowned at him and stated, "This must take place." "It could occur. I may die as he described and this might lead Alexander to travel to the past and attempt to alter his own destiny. It is even possible that his efforts were successful, in a different reality," the Klingon replied.

"You strive to preserve what was, yet show no concern for what will be. Why?" James Kirk asked in the bar of space station K-7. "What was is part of ourselves. To alter it would create something different than we know. But the future is uncertain. Only when its shape is revealed can we act upon that information," he declared. "Then why seek to create a different past?" his wife wondered, gesturing towards their friends as they commemorated their union. "It is not our own history that we seek to alter, nor do we do this by choice. Without the power to know these possibilities exist, we may come to regret our decisions," Worf answered. Around him, the saucer section of the Enterprise lay in ruins and Riker inquired, "If you had that ability, then this would not have occurred. Your existence would cease to be linear."

"You are not linear. By interacting with us, you have caused our lives to bypass our own natures," the Klingon countered. Sisko turned from regarding the Dominion fleet that sped thru the wormhole towards them and responded, "You have influenced us before. Now, things are different." "Yes, this was a time when you intervened. You recognized the consequences of the actions which were being taken and to prevent those events, you stepped in. Now others are doing the same and we need your assistance to preserve our lives," he proclaimed. "The Emissary has been chosen. Only he can save Bajor," his Captain noted. "And you must give him the tools he requires to do that," Worf asserted, then his eyes were dazzled by a brilliant light…

"I think we were successful," Benjamin commented and his eyes turned in the direction that his superior was pointing. On the table rested a second ark, which to all appearances was a duplicate of the first. "Signal the other _Defiant_ and give them the coordinates for their Orb. Once it's gone, I'll open the ark," Sisko went on. Kira nodded and moved to the comm and a short time later, the relic vanished. The Captain then swung open the case for the second artifact. At that moment, the deck reeled under his feet and alarms began to sound. The Klingon rushed onto the bridge, surprised to find that they have been thrown free of the wormhole.

In the near distance he could see the bulk of Bajor with the space station floating nearby but he barely had time to take that in when the _Defiant_ shuddered once more and it was then that Worf realized the source of those tremors. "We're under attack," he growled, attempting to get their defenses up and knowing instinctively that it was far too late to save themselves from their antagonists. I knew this wouldn't work, the Klingon thought as his comrades took their posts. "That's a Bird of Prey," Odo observed as their attacker came about and a tractor beam lanced towards them. "Somehow I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Bashir breathed as they continued to be pummeled by their foes.

Worf shot him a scowl, but knew that there was little he could do to defend them since they had been completely unprepared for the unexpected assault. "They're hailing us," Jadzia reported. "Onscreen," Sisko commanded. The image appeared and he stared in recognition of the woman who appeared. "You're the last person I expected to find onboard that ship, Regent. I had heard of your capture, but I didn't think that you would change sides so rapidly," K'Ehleyr proclaimed. "I have seized this vessel for the greater glory of our people," the Klingon proclaimed, moving to the front of the room.

"Or you're not who you appear to be. In any case, I don't have time to figure out the details. You will be my guests, on Cardassia Prime," she countered and the transmission ended. "We're in the alternate universe, aren't we?" O'Brien commented. "The quantum signature does match, but I'm not sure how that's possible since this seems to be different from the version we just encountered," Dax muttered. "Perhaps they don't exist yet," the Captain suggested. "I'm detecting that spatial anomaly the _Xhosa_ ran into on our way back from the Chin'toka system again," the Constable reported. "We're being pulled directly into it," Julian added.

The ship vibrated as they passed thru and the changeling added, "This region acts in a way that is similar to the Bajoran wormhole, compressing the distance between two distance points. However, this time the source of the anomaly appears to come from this reality." "Any idea what could be causing this phenomenon?" Sisko wondered. "I'd have to do a further analysis and I don't think our escorts are going to allow that," his wife remarked. Worf returned to his post and took a look at the tactical display, then bellowed, "We have reached our destination. The Bird of Prey is hailing us." K'Ehleyr appeared again, looking confused and frustrated as she asked, "What sort of trickery is this?"

Before anyone could answer, his screen lit up with a large number of vessels which hadn't been there a moment before. What was more, his recent experiences with the Orb helped him to understand where they had come from. "Captain! This is the Dominion fleet the Prophets eliminated for you," the Klingon called out. The Cardassian defenses responded at once, targeting the armada; which didn't hesitate to return fire. At the same time, he detected one vessel on close approach and attempted to raise their shields as it scanned them. However, his efforts proved fruitless and he watched in frustration as a transporter beam pierced their defenses. "They have taken the Orb from us," he reported grimly.

Just then, his sensors detected a new vessel that shimmered into existence at their side and it immediately targeted the Bird of Prey and disabled the larger ship. "We're being hailed," Worf reported and at a signal from the Captain, put the transmission onscreen. Staring back out at him was the Vulcan Sisko had described and he listened as the alien stated, "Follow me if you want to live."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Even with their sensors as finely tuned as she could arrange, Jadzia still wasn't able to determine the nature of the phenomenon that enveloped them shortly after their departure from Cardassia Prime. Given the fact that Dominion fleet had begun open bombardment of the surface, she wasn't that sorry to leave such concerns behind for the moment. Once they were safely in Bajoran space, their escort requested to meet with them in person and Benjamin had immediately agreed. The Vulcan who now stood before them only bore a superficial resemblance to the man she had seen during their attempt to stop alterations to the past by a Klingon agent.

Dax knew that there was no way for them to know what to expect from him at any time. "I thought you told me when you extracted me from Deep Space Nine that we wouldn't encounter one another again," Sisko commented. Spock arched one eyebrow and replied, "That is because we haven't met before." "You're an earlier version of the same individual," Julian guessed. "Or an alternate one. For all intents and purposes, the difference is miniscule," the Vulcan responded. "I was in Quark's bar, along with one of three red orbs you'd obtained," the Captain noted. "As foretold by Eilin, the time for them to be used to ensure the survival of the Emissary appears to be now," the bearded alien remarked.

"What about this Orb of the Emissary? Why were we asked to make it since it seems to have slipped out of our grasp only moments later? And who was it that assaulted Deep Space Nine? What is causing this anomaly between this area and Cardassian space?" she demanded. "I don't have all of the answers to your questions, I'm afraid. All I can tell you is that my actions have been based upon information provided to me by a very reliable source. The artifact you are referring to is unique, for it seems that the Prophets created it in their efforts to ensure that the Emissary would exist. But I doubt you would survive an attempt to recover it. Only by returning to your own reality is there a chance that all can be set right," Spock intoned.

"These events have taken place due to your interference, haven't they? They were arranged so that we would be forced to make that Orb. It is all part of a larger plan, isn't it?" Benjamin countered. "Everything you've ever known depends on this path. You are the only one who can travel down it," the Vulcan asserted. "Can we recover Deep Space Nine? Or must we again risk irreparable harm to the past?" Sisko wondered. "It was necessary for the Prophets to understand that not all things must take place. The circle can be broken, or made whole. Each of us determines the outcome," the bearded alien stated.

"And the universe charts a new course based upon that… you're talking about different quantum realities, aren't you? That's what your universe is, after all. The time we exist in now, it is a result of your actions. But if those things have no effect upon our lives, then as far as we're concerned they will never have occurred," Jadzia observed. "What is more, it becomes increasingly difficult for an outsider to keep those events which do not exist from their perspective from occurring," Spock told her. "A self-erasure loop… a series of events that prevents itself from happening. Temporal physics theorizes that it is possible, but of course no one can say if any have occurred since they wouldn't remember them," Bashir remarked.

"Why would we cooperate with you? And how do you benefit?" the Captain asked. "I am sorry that I was forced to do these things, to disrupt your lives. If there had been any other way, I would have taken it. Now that the Orb of the Emissary exists, it waits for you on every path you might take. The Prophets will reveal it to you when the time is right, but its power shall sleep until there is a need to awaken it. In the meantime; you still have a destiny, Captain. This war you are fighting is not the end, but another step on your journey. I have seen its outcome and I know it would be different without you. Unfortunately, the interference of outsiders has changed things further than I intended. You cannot resume your lives where they left off without seriously altering what lies in store," the Vulcan declared.

"That ship and the alien we saw… who are they?" O'Brien inquired. "Antagonists in a conflict you know as the Temporal Cold War. What most of you fail to realize is that just as there are many realities, so there are also many different versions of that struggle. Defeat one faction and ten more rise up in their place. The only way for your universe to survive is thru constant vigilance," the bearded alien told them. "Even if the threat may never prove to be real?" Odo interjected. "We can't be certain one way or another. Is it not better to be safe than sorry?" Spock retorted. "Why can't the Prophets simply send us where we need to go like they did before?" Benjamin wondered.

"That vessel is using a weapon which disrupts the wormhole. You may find it difficult to defeat them on your own, but I have been assured that you will have assistance in your battle," the Vulcan explained. "When this is over, will we know that it has occurred?" Worf demanded. "I cannot be sure. The Prophets have made it possible for such things to happen before. But would your actions be different, knowing what you do now? They will only risk disrupting the flow of events by so much," the bearded alien intoned. "I would suggest that you carry on with your mission. And when you see me again… ask me whether or not you should call me Benny," Sisko proclaimed. Spock nodded and extended one hand in the traditional Vulcan farewell as he stated, "Live long and prosper."

Then their guest touched his communicator and vanished in a swirl of transporter energy. "If what he's saying is right, we won't be able to use the wormhole as a way home," Jadzia observed. "We don't have time to construct a transporter which can carry the whole ship back to our side, either," the engineer lamented. "There is another option," Kira put in, then when she had everyone's attention said, "The Fire Caves." "Isn't that where legend says the Pah-wraiths are imprisoned?" the Constable asked. "We know that they're as real as the Prophets. Which means it could be another doorway to the realm where they exist," the Captain said. "How can we sure that would be safe?" Julian demanded.

"This place is hardly secure, since we barely escaped getting caught up in a struggle between opponents from divergent times and realities," Dax reminded him. "Maybe that's the answer," Benjamin interjected, then went on, "Do we know at what point the alternate universe and ours went their separate ways?" "There are a lot of theories, but information has been fragmentary at best," she admitted, then inquired, "Are you suggesting we should travel thru time to before that alteration and make certain things turn out so our reality takes shape, then return to the present? Even if it worked, how would we know for sure where and when to go? And furthermore, could we be certain of its success?" "I suppose it is something of a long shot. But so are most of the options we've already come up with," Sisko told her.

"What about that device you took from Garak? It seems capable of transporting objects," the changeling remarked. The Captain nodded as though he'd forgotten about it until that moment and extracted a slender cylindrical mechanism from his pocket. "Dax, do you think you can make it work?" he inquired. "Give me and Chief O'Brien a day or so and we'll make it dance," Jadzia promised, taking it from him. It didn't weigh very much, which made her suspect that it acted as a remote control for whatever had actually functioned similar to a transporter. The others dispersed and the Trill led the way from the bridge with Miles in tow. They soon reached main engineering, where she located a tricorder and did a thorough scan of the thing.

"Looks like an ordinary pen," her companion noted as all of her scans came back negative. "It would have to, in order to be effective," a strange voice intoned and both of them spun to one side as a man clad in a suit neither had seen before stepped forward and pointed towards the mechanism before adding, "I can show you how it works and then we can all go home." "How did you sneak in here?" she demanded, her hand itching to have a phaser in it. The intruder continued, "You should really take me up on that offer. There's nothing more I can do here anyways. If it makes it easier to trust me, my name is Gary Seven."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

"What I want to know is, how did he get here?" O'Brien wondered. "If this is the same person listed in our historical files that shouldn't have posed much of a problem," Jadzia noted. "A better question is why he's just shown up now," Sisko observed. "Obviously, this man wants to go home just as much as we do. We should at least give him the benefit of the doubt," Kira suggested. Miles glanced across the room to the intruder, who sat calmly under the watchful eyes of Worf and Odo as they discussed his fate. "We can't afford to stand around debating the matter all day.

The only way for us to stop the devastating events we've already witnessed is in our own universe and he seems to have some idea about how to accomplish that," Julian argued. The Captain nodded, then proclaimed, "Odo, go with Dax, the Chief and Mister Seven to engineering. If he tries anything, restrain him." "With pleasure, sir," the changeling intoned, hefting their unexpected guest to his feet and joining them as they entered the turbolift. "I don't know why you feel that these measures are necessary. You must have discerned by now that any interference my agents and I have caused will prove ultimately beneficial," their prisoner observed. "Let's just say we're not too keen to have people like you mucking about in our past," O'Brien replied.

They soon reached the appropriate deck and arrived at the location where the man had appeared to them. "You'll need to let me tie the servo into your computer system," Gary Seven insisted. "I'll set up automatic programs to erase his alterations if we don't like the results," Jadzia decided, moving to a console and beginning to input commands. "Don't we need to physically connect that thing to our systems?" he asked. "The servo is an advanced form of technology. It is capable of interacting with nearly every system known to your era," Seven reassured him. "Sounds handy… perhaps we should confiscate it," the Constable suggested.

"I doubt whether you would be able to comprehend its mechanism without years of trial and error. Not to mention the danger it could pose if it were to fall into the wrong hands," their captive proclaimed. Miles sighed wistfully as Dax proclaimed, "I'm ready." Gary approached the device and began to skillfully adjust it for a few minutes before stating, "I've made a connection with your systems. You will note some alterations to your deflector dish. In a short time, it will emit a pulse that shall open a rift in subspace we must enter to return to your reality." The engineer watched the modifications, amazed at their simplicity and wondering why something of the sort had never been done before.

However, by the time the aged man had finished his work; O'Brien had the answer to his own question. "That's a transwarp conduit. Those things are inherently unstable," he objected. "In your time, perhaps. But technology is always advancing," their prisoner remarked. "The Captain will have to make the final decision on this," the changeling warned. "Then I suggest that you contact him immediately. We shouldn't waste any more time," Seven admonished. As Odo proceed to do that, Miles moved to where Jadzia was sitting and asked, "You did scan his quantum signature, right?"

"He's definitely from our universe, if that's what you mean. And I'm already getting readings from the transwarp conduit that indicate it will lead us home," she told him. Just then, he felt the deck begin to vibrate beneath him and realized that Sisko had decided in favor of the unknown risks of the transition. They crossed the barrier and the _Defiant_ shuddered even more violently. At that moment, Gary Seven began to manipulate the servo once more and Dax commented, "The rift is closing behind us… we're back where we belong." The aged man nodded, then a strange blue fog began to envelop him as he remarked, "I believe its time for me to bid you farewell."

Before any of them could intervene, he had vanished. At the same time, the red alert klaxon sounded and without hesitation; he headed for the turbolift with his comrades at his heels. They soon emerged onto the bridge and he noted that directly ahead was the same immense vessel they'd seen upon entering the blue wormhole what seemed like a lifetime ago. "Looks like we're back where we got into this mess," the engineer declared as he took his post. "Some of Seven's modifications to our shields seem to be resisting their weapons, but I don't know how long they'll last," the Trill told them. "I need options, people," the Captain noted as they attempted to evade their assailants.

"Didn't Spock say we had to prevent any of this from occurring? Now that we've returned to our reality, we can go back in time and do just that," Julian suggested. "I hardly think sending our whole ship into the past would be advantageous to preserving the timeline," Worf retorted. "Doctor, could you compose a message that would sufficiently alter your behavior to prevent the meeting which led us down this path?" Benjamin wondered. "I'm not sure that would be enough, since my contact suggested that his presence was due to a desire to convince you to aid him," the physician responded.

"This is all your fault?!" O'Brien bellowed. His friend shrugged and said, "How was I supposed to know?" "We can save the recriminations for later. Right now I'd prefer to get out of this alive," Odo asserted. "There's a ship decloaking directly ahead!" Jadzia suddenly exclaimed. The Bird of Prey that appeared immediately fired upon their pursuers, giving them a chance to put some distance between themselves and their attackers; then circled around and followed them as they dove towards Bajor. "They're hailing us," the Constable reported and Sisko commanded, "Onscreen."

Miles felt his jaw drop at the face of their savior, noting that the Cardassian's eyes seemed to glow red with an inner fire. "Where is Terok Nor, Benjamin?" Gul Dukat wondered. "It is forever beyond your grasp, thanks to that ship back there. Let us go and we may be able to restore it," the Captain suggested. "It would so easy for me to erase you once and for all, you know. But I get the impression that you aren't lying to me. My victory cannot be complete without the space station, old friend. You won't fail me, will you?" the crazed alien inquired. "I wouldn't dream of it," his superior replied. The transmission ended and the engineer muttered, "Which version of that madman is he?"

"It scarcely matters. We've got a window of opportunity and I'd suggest that we use it," Benjamin told them. "Since I'm the one who was manipulated into steering us along this path, perhaps I should make things right again," Bashir offered. "What about the rest of us? If you succeed, will we even exist anymore?" he asked. "I'll never know… but I'll try to make certain you have every opportunity to survive," the Doctor asserted. "How long would it take to modify a transporter to send him thru time?" Sisko requested.

"Well, whenever you were sent to the 21st century; that was caused by a combination of a malfunction and interference from a singularity. Without a viable source of chroniton particles, I don't know whether we could successfully pinpoint a particular moment in history," O'Brien informed him. "That leaves getting the assistance of the Prophets," Kira maintained, then continued, "If the Emissary was to travel to the Fire Caves, I'm sure he could convince them to take the Doctor where he needs to go." "Leaving the rest of you to fend for yourselves," Benjamin noted. "We'll be all right. I'm sure of it," Dax told him.

Miles could tell that the Captain didn't like the idea, but there weren't any other viable options which would have any hope of success. "Chief, I'll need you to beam us down," Sisko requested and he nodded before joining his superior and the doctor in the turbolift. They soon reached the transporter room and he could tell from the readout that they were close enough to Bajor for this to work. "Hopefully, I'll see you on the other side," Julian told him, while Benjamin commanded, "Energize."

The swirling energies dissolved them both and O'Brien stood their silently for a second, knowing it might not be possible for him to learn the outcome of their mission. But more importantly, he feared that he would never see his wife and children again. "Someday, somebody's going to pay dearly for this," Miles swore as he stalked from the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

The transporter beam released them and Bashir found himself standing on a narrow ledge overlooking a broad valley. Sisko immediately headed into the nearby cavern, which Julian found to be rather well-lit for such a subterranean passage. "What do we do once we get inside?" he wondered aloud. "I'm not entirely sure. The Prophets cannot help us directly or thru an orb while that ship is attacking the wormhole. And I'm certain that the Pah-wraiths have no intention of assisting us. But I'm certain we'll think of something," Benjamin answered.

The Doctor nodded, reflecting that only years of being maneuvers by these aliens for reasons few could begin to comprehend made it possible for the Captain to have this much faith in them now. They came at last to a broad ledge and standing there was a woman Bashir recognized immediately even as he was surprised to find her in such a place. "Emissary, what are you doing here?" Kai Winn inquired. "I might ask the same of you, Eminence. I was not aware that this location would benefit you in your service to the Prophets," Sisko countered. "I received a vision this morning. I was called to this spot and told to bring the book of the Kosst Amojan," Winn replied.

"Isn't that text supposed to provide a way to release those who are imprisoned here?" Benjamin asked, gesturing to the caverns they were now in. "True, but the pages are blank," the Kai noted. "That's because you haven't done what is needed to them," a crazed voice interjected and Julian whirled to find Dukat emerging from the shadows, a dagger in his hand. The Cardassian stabbed Winn without hesitation and the sprinkled the manuscript with the blade. For a second the text seemed to be enveloped in flame, then even the doctor could see that words had appeared on the pages.

"Now let the others go so we can finally eliminate those who have held them back from their proper destinies for so long," the Gul demanded, his eyes blazing with a crimson fire. "Somehow I suspected you wouldn't be a very cooperative ally," the Captain noted, drawing a phaser and firing upon Dukat. He was briefly staggered by the blow, then made a dismissive gesture that sent their weapons skidding over the precipice into the abyss. "I'll destroy you in good time, old friend… never fear. Together we'll watch the galaxy burn, time and again," the Cardassian vowed. "Emissary! Cast the book into the pit!" the Kai exclaimed.

The Gul threw her to one side and launched a crimson energy blast at the woman, causing her to be engulfed in flames that soon disintegrated her. But while his foe was distracted, Benjamin dove for the volume and lurched towards the edge of the chasm. Dukat tackled him and the pair struggled, locked in combat as they tried to vanquish their opponent. The tome lay forgotten on the stone floor and without hesitation, Julian followed the fallen woman's suggestion and sent it hurtling into oblivion. "Fool! Without that you'll never open the doorway that lies here. Only then can you traverse the ages as they do and find the place and time which you desire," the Cardassian spat.

"That's all that matters to you, isn't it? The lives of those who might have been lost in this war, the irreparable damage which has already taken place; none of that is important as far as you're concerned. All you've ever wanted is power. Then why not take what you so desire? That ship up there holds a power which rivals the Prophets' own. Control it and you can hold the Federation in the palm of your hand," the Captain suggested. "The way you say that makes me think you don't plan to let me enjoy my victory for very long," the Gul observed. "I hardly have the strength to match yours. And that will certainly be even more true once you have that vessel," Sisko responded. "You're trying to trick me, aren't you? No mere mortal has such an ability," Dukat scoffed.

"If that's the case, then why are we here instead of plunging ourselves into the wormhole?" the Doctor retorted. "Obviously you came to prevent me from fulfilling my destiny, something you have done successfully thanks to that accursed Winn… but you thought I was going to investigate that craft out there instead of follow your every move. Why would I do anything of the sort, Benjamin; when your actions are so much more interesting?" the Cardassian countered.

"You want to know the truth? Then here it is. We only showed up in the Chin'toka system because we got a tip you'd be there looking for an artifact which would help your side win the war. Instead, I got shanghaied first by you and then time travelers and agents from the alternate universe. I had to flee thru the wormhole and convince its inhabitants to make an artifact capable of giving access to parallel realities. My ship and I were hauled to Cardassia Prime in another universe only to be set free by a Dominion fleet that began to assault that planet and then assisted by an agent of an alien organization in returning to our reality. Not to mention the fact that there were two wormholes for a while, we nearly had to fight off the Borg and Deep Space Nine is missing without a trace. Have I left anything out, Doctor?" Benjamin wondered.

"Don't forget the anomaly which sent us hurtling across a number of light-years in a manner of seconds," Julian told him. "Right… so if you can make better sense of what's going on than I can, please enlighten me. As near as I can understand, that vessel out there is the only thing that's keeping us from preventing any of the disruption which has occurred since we set out for Chin'toka to begin with. And as far as I'm concerned, I'd rather avoid that sort of headache," Sisko concluded. "Strange… I too was told of a relic in that system. But I thought that voyage and my capture of you was no more than a fevered dream, a remnant of the madness that once inflicted me," the Gul remarked.

"Undoubtedly because whoever lured you there wanted for you to believe that. I don't know why that alien ship is attacking the wormhole and I'm not sure I care. If I had never gone there, then Deep Space Nine would still be intact and perhaps Cardassia Prime might also survive in that parallel universe," the Captain maintained. "The possibility does exist… but I will be the one who controls Terok Nor in the end, my friend," Dukat proclaimed, then pulled out a communicator and said, "Energize." The transporter engulfed them all and he found himself gazing at the familiar reddish haze that characterized Klingon vessels.

"Sorry that I can't give this ship to you for your needs, Benjamin. My own have precedence. But you're welcome to take one of our shuttles," the Cardassian offered. "Somehow you never cease to amaze me," Sisko noted as they left the room and headed towards the rear of the vessel. The Bird of Prey vibrated repeatedly as they went along and Bashir commented, "I'm surprised this thing is holding together under that barrage." "Perhaps Dukat has gained enough power from the Pah-wraiths to ward off their attacks. I'd advise you to compose your message once we're onboard, Doctor," his superior directed.

They arrived at the hangar at last and boarded one of the small craft there. Benjamin took the helm while Julian activated their defenses. The crew must have been monitoring them, because the doors swung open within minutes of their boarding and the Captain steered them out at once. "I think our Cardassian friend is going to ram his opponent," he declared. "Maybe Dukat thinks the Pah-wraiths won't let him die," Sisko commented. The Bird of Prey now stood between the blue wormhole and the immense vessel, giving their shuttle a window of opportunity.

Bashir rapidly programmed the computer, knowing that precise timing would be needed in order to pull this off. There's only one person I can trust to keep this a secret when this is over, perhaps because no one else would believe me, the Doctor thought, completing his missive as they entered the aperture. Then the emerged on the far side and the Captain threw every switch, making them effectively invisible unless somebody happened to be looking their way. "It's your show, Julian," Benjamin noted. "Right… so once I'm done, will we cease to exist?" he asked.

"Who knows? The Prophets have made it possible to experience alternate pasts before. We might be even able to return and help our comrades on the Defiant," his superior pointed out. Bashir nodded, knowing that from what he'd seen; the conflict raging back there might never end. Then he reached over and hit the button which would make sure it never began.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

Turning away from the window in his office, Sisko regarded the Doctor for a moment and then commented, "I hope that you understand the importance of my orders." "I'm sure that you have a reason, sir. I'm guessing that you'd like for me to get started right away?" Bashir wondered and he nodded in acknowledgement. Benjamin heaved a sigh of relief before sitting back down at his desk and calling up the message which had caused him to have this conference with his physician. A transmission that apparently came from another version of the same man.

"Captain, if you're watching this it means you have a chance to alter the future and prevent not only the loss of Deep Space Nine but an attack which threatens the wormhole itself. Sometime today, I'll meet an agent of Section 31 who'll give me data that would have led us down a disastrous path. By avoiding that choice, we'll hopefully be able to prevent all of its consequences as well," Julian stated, then the recording ended. He had surreptitiously tried to find out its origin, but had proven unable. Without the assistance of his subordinates, Sisko knew it might be impossible to verify whether or not it was genuine. But maybe the Prophets might be able to shed some light on this issue, he mused, rising from his chair and entering ops.

It took him a few minutes to descend to the Promenade and find the Bajoran temple, then explain his desire to the clerics there. Once alone, Benjamin approached the Orb of Contemplation and opened the case… "The circle is complete. The game has changed shape and can continue," his son intoned as he looked out over the milling crowds which filled the space station. "Then what I was told is true. We narrowly avoided destruction," the Captain mused. "For the linear, there is one path and many. Most are the same, but some differ," Bashir asserted as Sisko sat in his office.

"I think I understand. Because for you, there is neither past nor future; you perceive what we would think of as alternate timelines. You can adjust matters to follow a certain course if the way things are going is not to your liking," Benjamin stated. "Some things cannot be changed," Jennifer told him as he knelt over the wreckage which took her life. "You helped me to understand that, to face the loss which had been crippling me… you knew I would need your assistance if I was ever going to serve as your Emissary," he concluded.

"You have always been of Bajor, you are now and will forever be so," Kira stated, before turning to the scintillating Orb of Time and being engulfed by radiant light. "Then why let such a threat exist? Don't you have the power to prevent a catastrophe?" Sisko challenged. "To do so would not be linear. You must follow the path that is set before you. The game must reach its conclusion," Jadzia argued as she wed her husband. "And because you've learned that we value our ignorance of the future, you are willing to let us blindly follow whatever course we choose; even if that means our deaths," Benjamin concluded.

"You are the Emissary. You will know what to do when the time is right," O'Brien told him as the _Defiant_ faced the Dominion fleet within the wormhole. "That's not good enough. I can't take such risks. If you won't guide me when I want you to, then how can I follow your direction at other times? You claim to have my best interests in heart, but I ask you; how does letting Bajor get caught up in this war benefit anyone? It is my obligation to pursue whatever course I deem worthy and if you insist on being so reticent about something I know is of vital importance, then I may be forced to ignore your direction if it goes against my better judgment," the Captain proclaimed. "You must be who you are and no one else," Odo told him before regaining his ability to change his appearance. "What does that mean? Why can't you answer one question?" Sisko demanded.

 _Just then, there was a knock at his door and Benny rose from his chair and went to see who it might be. The bearded man wearing a fedora standing outside was a stranger to him and Russell called out,_ "What do you want?" "I'd like to make you an offer on your latest manuscript," _his visitor responded. Benny sighed and opened the door as he said,_ "I don't have a lot of room to spare. You'll have to take a seat on the bed." "That's all right. I won't require much of your time. Have you come up with the reply Sisko is going to receive yet?" _his guest wondered._

"I was just about to write that section… but how'd you know what is happening in my story? Nobody's read it except for me," _Benny observed._ "Where I come from, everything you've written is ancient history. Your ideas are more than mere fancy, my friend. The Prophets have used you already to give their Emissary guidance," _his companion told him._ "You'his companion told taking these stories way too seriously, mister. I did that once and nearly got locked away for the rest of my life," _Russell commented. In reply, the stranger reached for his hat and lifted it; revealing pointed ears._

"Sisko can never know why these things occurred. Only by operating in ignorance will it be possible for him to reach the proper conclusion," _the alien instructed._ "This has to be some sort of trick," _Benny argued._ "How could I benefit by deceiving you? What is more, can you explain my knowledge of your work otherwise?" _the bearded man asked._ "So why are you here?" _he wondered._ "To make you an offer. But first, I think it is important for you to finish what you've begun," _his visitor suggested. Russell nodded and turned his attention back to the typewriter._

"Each action we take has a consequence. Once that has occurred, we cannot alter it. You taught us that, the nature of a linear existence. You have avoided the divergence. Now you must continue as before," Jean-Luc Picard as he turned over command of the space station. There was a wave of light… Benjamin closed the ark and shook his head, attempting to process everything which had just taken place. It was obvious that he was not going to receive any more answers from the mysterious aliens about this subject. But Sisko intuitively knew that it was no longer important to him.

Whatever might have been doesn't exist and cannot affect me. I have to continue with my life, despite knowing how close we all came to death, he resolved. In the meantime, there are plenty of other things I can do, the Captain reflected as he headed for the exit. As he came out onto the Promenade, Sisko smiled at the sight of Kasidy Yates as she approached him. "What do I owe this pleasure to?" he wondered as they embraced. "Starfleet has asked me to serve as a convoy liaison officer, Ben. I'll be joining you on a trip to the Vegan system," she replied.

"That's wonderful… although it will probably be a long voyage and require dealing with some difficult individuals. When do we leave?" Benjamin asked. "You should already have a message waiting in your office," Kasidy told him. "I guess I'll be seeing you soon then. Hopefully our trip to the Vegan system will be uneventful," Sisko commented as they reached the turbolift and parted ways. Maybe that's what I need, he mused, To get back out there and do my job. For nearly six years now I have struggled to balance my duties as a Starfleet officer and serve the whims of the Prophets.

But I can't always do both. There are times when I must choose and live with the outcome. He reached Ops and returned to his desk, calling up the latest transmission from Starfleet and confirming the essentials of the mission. They might have to fight off anything from pirates to the Jem'Hadar on the way. But at the very least, it would allow them to do something that benefited someone directly. Sisko thought back to his conversation with the Prophets and knew that he'd made the right choice to demand from them directions which were more specific.

I can't guide my life based on hunches and riddles. While they've been right before, I have to precede on the assumption that their objectives are different from my own, Benjamin concluded. Which left one unfinished bit of business he had to attend to. Calling up the file that had warned him of the imminent danger, the Captain debated for a moment about what he should do with the record. Once I remove this, no one will know it ever existed. Even I might forget about it before too long, he mused. But in the end, there could be only one choice. So at last, Sisko hit a single key on his computer and erased the transmission once and for all.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

The transporter energies faded and revealed four figures and Spock watched intently as James Kirk began to step forward. The Captain was in mid-step when he abruptly vanished. The Vulcan noted the expressions of the other three. Suspicion was written plainly on the face of McCoy, but he suspected that was because the Doctor knew he had no ambitions for command. What was more, not one of them was aware of what had taken place during their absence. And now, they would be forced to explain the unexpected disappearance of their commanding officer.

It was a task Spock knew that his younger self would be more than capable of, especially with the power of the Orb of the Emissary. At this moment, the relic rested in his quarters along with a message describing how to use it. The Vulcan felt confident that his counterpart would be successful this time and follow the logical argument he'd prepared. Turning to the Orb of Time, he concentrated and was briefly overwhelmed by a burst of light… Spock looked about, noting the devastation which spread in every direction before him. Directly ahead was a mass of wreckage, but he noticed an object which appeared to have survived the destruction intact.

It took him a few minutes to pull it free and confirm that it was indeed an Orb ark. Which means I'm where and when I need to be, he mused, picking it up and heading for a group of nearby mountains. A cave soon became visible and he entered it, moving a short distance inside before placing his burden on the floor. Nodding in satisfaction, the Vulcan returned to the surface and wasn't surprised to find that he was not alone. The woman who stood before him wore the uniform of a Cardassian soldier, but her face told a different tale. It was much lighter in shade than most of her species and on her nose was a series of ridges that clearly identified her Bajoran ancestry. "You seem to have thought of everything. You even have an Emissary of your own now," she observed.

"I'm certain the Prophets will guide him to this spot and he will use their tool to make certain Sisko joins Dukat in his journey to this place and time. But I doubt that's why you're here… Ziyal," he noted. The young woman nodded in acknowledgement of her identity and stated, "You took an awful risk with the timeline, meddling about like you did. Especially since nobody could have predicted the involvement of that megalomaniac from the Delta Quadrant." "What will happen to the survivors? Will you recruit them as Mister Seven did me, in your war?" Spock wondered.

"Since they've effectively ceased to exist, anything could happen to them… or nothing at all. I myself am a refugee from just such a fragment of reality. As are you," Ziyal observed. "True enough. Meanwhile, this conflict in time continues. Already it spans more than one universe. I feel certain that things will only spiral further out of control from here on out," the Vulcan declared. "That's the problem with travel thru time. As long as there doesn't exist a means of controlling it, then anything can happen as a result. Several agencies have already acted to make certain that protection against unwanted incursions is put in place. But until that is successful, we are all at risk… save those of us who shouldn't exist to begin with," the young woman told him.

"Hence why you're involved rather than trying frantically to stop me. You knew that Sisko would need the Orb of the Emissary soon and he was the only one who could get the Prophets' cooperation. So what do you want from me now?" he asked. "There are many more we have yet to recruit. This will be a long and difficult task, requiring all of the assistance we can muster. There will be failures. But by working together, there's a chance this shall be ultimately worthwhile," she insisted. "And in the meantime, allowing me to create a version of my reality where the Terran Empire never falls might be useful somewhere down the line," Spock concluded.

"Quite right… in fact, we know that it will be. Each possibility has equal validity, my friend. We are the only ones who can make them come true," Ziyal proclaimed, then drew out at communicator and said something into it. A moment later, a transporter beam resolved into this universe's version of Benjamin Sisko. "You're about to take the first step along a new path. There is no turning back once you begin," the young woman warned. The Vulcan nodded in acquiescence and allowed Sisko to lead them into the cave where he'd laid the ark to rest.

"When you get to the other side, locate an author named Benny Russell. We shall need his assistance in the days to come. Be certain he knows that my counterpart shouldn't receive a clear answer from the Prophets," Benjamin told him before opening the case containing the ark. He felt a moment of disorientation as he was covered by a brilliant light… Spock found himself in complete darkness and noted from the style of the architecture that he must have been deposited somewhere in Earth. From the smell of the air, redolent with fumes from automobiles and other pollutants; he judged the date to be the middle of the 20th century.

On a nearby trashcan rested a faded fedora which he proceeded to don before stepping out onto the street. He noted a magazine stand and approached it, perusing the various wares. One immediately caught his eye, for what was portrayed on the cover was a familiar space station. The caption beneath read, "Deep Space Nine, by Benny Russell." "How much for this?" the Vulcan inquired, turning to the proprietor. "25 cents, mister," the youth answered. "I was wondering how I could get in contact with this author. I'm a publisher and I'm always interested in new talent," he commented, returning the magazine to the pile since he lacked the money to pay for it.

"Hey, I just sell the things. But I know the guy. He lives not too far from here," the vendor told him, then scribbled down an address and handed it across. "Thanks, I'll be sure you're properly rewarded," Spock promised. He spent the next few minutes studying the street signs to locate the address, then entered the building where Russell was supposed to live. The Vulcan considered the message he'd been asked to give, knowing how hard it would be for a man of the twentieth century to accept that his ideas might be more than imaginary. Then again, this individual did get them published.

That means he must have gotten someone else to accept them as well, he mused, stepping up to the door and knocking. The individual who opened it could have been the twin of Sisko, which Spock guessed was more than a coincidence. The Prophets must have arranged this, the Vulcan decided as he spent the next few minutes conversing with the author; then sat quietly while he finished typing his manuscript. After an hour and a half, Benny sighed and turned back to face him. "I feel like I'm in a dream," Russell commented.

"I have heard it said that life is little more than that, my friend. What matters is how you use the time you've been given. I'm here to offer you a choice, to be part of something greater than yourself. If you come with me, then you won't be returning. Any friends or family you have now must be abandoned. But in return, you can have the confidence that your life will ultimately have meaning," Spock told him. "As what? Am I the author, or the one being written about? Is Sisko real, or just imaginary?" his host demanded.

"Those are questions which have no real answer, because we have no means of determining the source of the reply. What is important is whether you feel that your actions have lasting consequences. I am here to give you the opportunity to be certain that is the case," the Vulcan declared. Benny looked about at his apartment and sighed before saying, "I don't know. A few minutes ago, I was certain that I understood how the world worked. Now, you've turned all of that upside-down. You can't expect me to recover right away." "You'll have plenty of time to adjust, I'm certain. But I'm also confident that we need you. For whatever reason, your fate is bound up with ours. All you need to do is ask yourself if you could endure not knowing for certain the outcome should you reject my proposal," he observed.

Russell nodded, obviously out of his league. This is one of those moments that shall define existence, Spock suddenly realized, After this, the universe could diverge in any number of directions. And there wasn't anyone who could see what lay ahead for as far as they were concerned, that was on the other side of nowhere.

Epilogue

 _…and so began the journey that would take them both beyond the realm of space and time_ , Benny wrote, reaching the end of the page and sighing. It is a fitting conclusion, he thought to himself, adding it to the stack he'd been accumulating since starting his work. Not quite as long as I first expected, but I think I successfully covered the details which needed to be explained, Russell mused. The only question was whether his publisher would feel the same way. Should I have blurred the line between fantasy and reality so much? he wondered, recalling the reviews of his story where he'd told how the Prophets had led Sisko to the Orb of the Emissary and revealed to him his origins.

Many had criticized his inclusion of the incident from his own life, where he'd been institutionalized for his fervor about the stories. But Benny had felt it was necessary for people to see just how deeply entrenched the prejudices that now existed were, how badly he had needed to make them accept that the future could be different. Too bad none of that is real yet, he thought, selecting an envelope which he would use to mail the finished work to his publisher tomorrow.

Already, he was devising his next idea; knowing that he would have to deal with the fate of those left behind to fight alongside Dukat against the ship which had been attacking the wormhole. And there are other issues I'll need to settle, Benny Russell thought with a smile, anticipating a long and fruitful career of sharing his visions of better days with the public; giving dreams to those who didn't have any. Just then, there was a knock on the door…


End file.
